


Dust Off Your Highest Hopes

by TeapotFiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotFiction/pseuds/TeapotFiction
Summary: The thing you need to know about Archie Andrews is that he’s reliable.He’s had the same best friends his whole life - the girl next door, and the boy he sat next to on the first day of kindergarten - Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper.The thing was that Jughead Jones did not like Betty Cooper.The thing was that he wasn’t actually that great at hiding it.





	1. “Some idealized make-believe TV version of the American Dream”

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my bughead fic based on the "It's a self-preservation thing" line from Love Actually.
> 
> Absolutely massive thanks to @buggghead who has not only made me the most beautiful graphic for this, but also beta'd the shiz out of all my excess commas and awkward phrasing. (Yes grammar nerds rejoice, I finally got a beta. This should mean a) this is a whole lot more readable than usual and b) an end to my stealth editing out of mistakes several weeks after I've uploaded). Anyway, she's wonderful and has essentially held my hand through the whole writing process. Go send her rainbows and unicorns and everything.

_ The thing you need to know about Archie Andrews is that he’s reliable. _

 

_ He’s had the same best friends his whole life - the girl next door, and the boy he sat next to on the first day of kindergarten - Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper. And Archie’s a bit like a puppy; he’s endlessly loyal to those he cares about. It never seemed strange to him, the typical high school jock, that his companions should be the boy who never quite fit in, and the girl who, despite her best efforts, was always just a hair’s breadth away from being popular. It never seemed strange to him that Jughead would rather spend his time writing than playing sport, or that Betty locked herself in her room to do homework rather than hanging out with any of her classmates. Archie just shrugged it off, it didn’t change their friendship. They were just a little different. _

 

_ So the three of them navigated life and everything it threw at them together. From starting High School, to Jughead’s family moving to the Southside, and Betty’s sister getting pregnant at sixteen, the three of them were inseparable through it all. Meeting at Archie’s house or at Pop’s for endless milkshakes. They were the three musketeers, a formidable trio, and nothing would change that. _

 

_ Or so it looked from the outside. _

 

_ The thing was that Jughead Jones did not like Betty Cooper. _

 

_ The thing was that he wasn’t actually that great at hiding it. _

 

_ But she was good at hiding how much it hurt her because it made no logical sense. She’d never done anything to Jughead. But after a while, she learnt to live with it. It became a fact of life. The sky was blue, the grass was green and Jughead Jones, for reasons known only unto himself, hated her.  _

 

_ Yet Archie was oblivious. He ignored Jughead when he rolled his eyes if Archie told him Betty was tagging along. He didn’t notice Betty’s reluctance to join in if Jughead was going to be there. He overlooked Jughead’s biting comments, that were just a little bit too cruel. It didn’t occur to him that Betty and Jughead never hung out together, only when he was there. Because in Archie’s mind, they were best friends and that was all there was to it.  _

 

_ That was, right up until the summer before senior year… _

 

**\----**

 

‘Oh. I didn’t know you were coming tonight. Greeeat.’

 

‘Nice to see you too, Jughead.’ Betty straightened her shoulders -  a defence mechanism against the onslaught of sarcasm that was assuredly going to come her way. She pushed past the dark haired boy into her best friend’s room and held up a small box.

 

‘I brought cookies.’ 

 

Jughead groaned inwardly. Of course she’d brought cookies. She would. 

 

‘Awesome!’ Archie rushed over to take them from her. ‘You’re the best Betty!’ 

 

The redhead slung one arm over her shoulders as he ushered her into the room, which was evidently no longer host to the boys’ game night. 

 

‘I know.’ Betty grinned. Jughead rolled his eyes and picked the game console’s controller up, waving it at Archie before sitting down on the bed. 

 

‘Arch - are we playing this or not?’ He clicked his tongue, his impatience evident - obviously annoyed at Betty’s interruption.

 

‘Sure Jug, but what’s the hurry? It’s the first day of vacation, we have the whole summer to play games. Chill!’ Archie replied, genially. 

 

Archie sat down next to Jughead and Betty perched herself at the end of the bed. As she did so, Jughead silently shifted himself off the bed and onto the bean bag in the corner of the room.

 

Archie just moved along to give Betty a bit more room. Betty chose to ignore the pointedness of Jughead’s actions. 

 

‘So, what’s everyone got planned for the summer?’ Archie asked. ‘Are you doing another internship, Betty? We missed you last summer!’ 

 

Betty shook her head and laughed. ‘No, now that I’m past the pregnancy danger age of sixteen, mom seems to think it’s safe enough for me to stay at home this time. I’m going to spend some time with Polly and the twins though and help out at the Register, of course.’

 

‘Cool. How is Polly, she settling in at Greendale?’

 

‘Yes, she’s enjoying the fresh start. Her and Jason are sort of back together I think. They’re taking it slow and trying to make it work for the twins. We’ll see.’

 

‘Fingers crossed.’

 

‘What about you?’

 

‘I am going to be honing my skills to become the next teen pop sensation.’ 

 

Betty laughed and Jughead glared at her. Betty was laughing at Archie’s jokes a lot more than she used to. Betty was laughing at Archie’s jokes even when they weren’t funny. And she was laughing for a little bit longer than she needed to.

 

He wasn’t stupid, he knew how this went. Archie was fairly predictable and falling for the girl next door was not exactly an original tale. He was just hoping it’d stall as long as possible before, in the words of Timone (or maybe Pumba, he was never sure which one was which), their trio would be down to two. Archie was pretty much his only friend at Riverdale, and he wasn’t going to be edged out without a fight. 

 

‘But seriously I want to work on my music’ Archie was still talking. ‘Before the football season starts again next year and I get too busy.’ 

 

‘Of course. You’ll have to play us some of your songs!’ Betty’s enthusiasm knew no bounds. Jughead had to forcibly stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had a horrible feeling this was going to be the summer when everything changed. He’d observed enough of his fellow man to realise that with the potential of college looming, relationship developments hastened. He was not down to be the key witness when that inevitably happened here. 

 

‘Jug?’ He only realised he was being asked a question when Archie repeated his name.

 

‘Eh?’

 

‘I said, what are your plans this summer?’ 

 

Jughead waved the controller up, dropping another none too subtle hint to his friend about the real reason he was there. Besides, Betty didn’t really like computer games, so what better way to bring the day round to something he wanted to do. ‘I was thinking this. And writing.’

 

‘Still writing your novel, Jug?’ Betty asked softly with annoying sincerity. He couldn’t think of a way not to reply without making it too obvious, even by his standards.

 

‘Yeah. I’m nearly finished with it,’ he offered. 

 

‘That’s wonderful. I’d love to read it when you’re done.’ 

 

‘Yeh, maybe.’ He shrugged, closing down the conversation. Betty took the hint and started talking to Archie about something else.

 

And so it went. Archie was completely oblivious to the way that whilst he was speaking to his two best friends, they only ever spoke to him - never directly to each other. If you didn’t look too closely, you could be fooled into thinking it was an ordinary conversation, but Betty was far too attuned to the way it worked. The alternation, with Archie as a proxy piggy in the middle, bouncing conversation after conversation around the room. Facilitating the appearance of normality while something else bubbled beneath the surface.

 

It had been awkward for as long as Betty could remember, but it’d worsened over the last couple of years. She’d thought about asking Jughead what his problem was once or twice, but chickened out of it, preferring instead to go along with the pretence. At least that way she still got to be friends with Archie. Who knew what would happen if he was asked to choose a side. 

 

‘Anyone want a drink?’

 

Just as Jughead said no, Betty said yes.

 

‘I’ll get them.’ Betty smiled, thankful for an excuse to escape Jughead’s brooding. ‘Full fat coke, Arch?’ 

 

She knew her way around his house as if it was her own. After all, she’d been making herself at home since she was a little kid. The Andrews’ had always been a lot more welcoming than the Coopers ever had, so for years she’d been escaping to Archie’s when her family got to be too much. She raced down the stairs a little too willingly.

 

Jughead curled his lip, but rearranged his face when Archie turned to face him. He ignored the fact that Betty had even been in the room and continued their conversation from before she arrived.  

 

‘I hope you’re prepared have your ass well and truly whooped, Andrews.’

 

‘Whatever, Jug. I think the last time you beat me was sometime in middle school, but nice try.’ Archie grabbed the controller and started playing. ‘Winner gets first dibs on the cookies.’

 

‘Well I hope you’re not too hungry, Andrews.’

 

Betty had got distracted in the kitchen by Archie’s mother, Mary, who was visiting from Chicago. The Andrews’ had divorced a couple of years ago, but stayed on good terms, so whenever Mary came into town to see Archie, she always stayed with them. Mary had always been very fond of Betty, so she took the opportunity for a quick chat. Truthfully, Betty was glad of the excuse to delay going back to Archie’s room. She’d thought it was just her and Archie watching a film and had been a little bit surprised when Jughead had opened the door. She probably should have expected him to be there - it wasn’t uncommon for the three of them to hang out, after all. It was just that his distaste of her being there was getting more and more evident.

 

Betty couldn’t remember a time when her and Jughead had gotten along exactly, but recently it seemed like he could hardly bear to be in the same room as her. She tried not to let it get to her; he was important to Archie and Archie was important to her. So she tried, every time, to start afresh and to give him the benefit of the doubt. She’d tried to be kind. She’d tried to tease him. She’d tried to make him laugh. She tried to talk to him, to hit upon topics of conversation he’d be interested in (like writing and books), but if anything, that made him less friendly than before. Nothing seemed to work.  Perhaps his sarcastic comments were meant to be funny. Perhaps he was just like that with people that weren’t Archie. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

 

Perhaps he just didn’t like her. 

 

That was okay, she supposed. He was entitled to his opinion. 

 

And she was entitled to spend hours of her life obsessing over what on earth it was that she’d done to upset him so much. And why he couldn’t just let whatever it was go. 

 

Eventually she couldn’t drag out conversation with Mary for any longer and had to return upstairs again. Betty was absolutely determined not to let it affect her friendship with Archie, so before she pushed his door open, she plastered the patented Cooper smile back on her face. Two could play at that game, and if he was determined to kill her spirit, she was going to kill him with kindness right back. 

 

‘Thanks Betty!’ Archie paused the game and spun around as she passed him his drink. She heard Jughead sigh and saw him tighten his lips and look away in annoyance. Evidently they’d been half way through the game. Not that it would have mattered. Whatever they would have been doing, it would have annoyed him when she walked into the room. Betty retaliated by straightening up her shoulders and standing as tall as she could. She was well practiced in looking unaffected. 

 

‘I am so psyched for summer,’ Archie began, his interest in the game waning. ‘It’s going to be epic. Plus next year we’re gonna be seniors! Ruling the school.’

 

‘Wow Arch, I did not have you pegged as the dictatorial type.’

 

Betty laughed into her drink at that and Jughead looked at her in surprise. She didn’t know how he could possibly be annoyed that she’d laughed at his joke, but yet all the evidence was pointing to the fact that he was. 

 

‘You know what I mean! I’ll be captain of the football team, Betty’ll be editor of the Blue and Gold and Jug you’ll be collecting your college scholarship offers like they’re Pokemon.’

 

‘Hang on Archie. Please tell me you’re not playing Pokemon Go anymore…’ 

 

‘I mean, I can stop any time I want.’

 

‘Sure. You keep telling yourself that,’ Jughead scoffed. ‘As long as we don’t have to stage another intervention.’

 

‘You only did that because you were jealous that my Charizard was better than yours.’

 

‘Sure, Andrews. Whatever helps you sleep at night.’ Jughead grinned at his friend. 

 

‘I like your optimism, Archie,’ Betty joined in. ‘Let’s hope it all comes together. I need the Blue and Gold for my college applications.’

 

‘Like you have to worry about that,’ Jughead muttered under his breath before he could stop himself.

 

‘What do you mean by that?’ Betty cursed herself for reacting - she knew she shouldn’t rise to it. Jughead was taken aback that she’d heard him and taken him up on it. Well, he thought, may as well be hanged for a sheep as for a lamb.

 

‘Betty, your life is just some idealized make-believe version of the American Dream. When do you ever not get what you want?’ he snapped at her. 

 

She frowned and looked at him, uttering just one word - ‘Wow.’ 

 

Betty pulled at the sleeves of her jumper and looked down so they wouldn’t see the tears pricking at her eyes. Her life was so far from perfect, she couldn’t believe that was what he thought of her. 

 

‘Jug, c’mon, that was harsh.’ Archie’s tone was disapproving. He was shocked. It was as if he realised, for the first time, that there was more than teasing behind Jughead’s comments to Betty. Archie looked from Betty to Jughead and back again, and Jughead realised he’d overstepped, even by his standards. He didn’t want to actually hurt her feelings, just keep her at a distance.  He knew he should apologise, but he didn’t want to.

 

‘Yeah, I know. Sorry, Betts,’ he mumbled, the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment. 

 

Betty looked up and just nodded once and swallowed before plastering back on her smile. ‘No harm, no foul, Juggie. Now, who wants a cookie?’

 

She knew the name Juggie annoyed him. The way it implied a friendship and intimacy that they probably should have had. That they definitely would have had if it wasn’t for the way  _ he _ behaved _. _ The friendship she had with Archie, for example. He knew she was just using it to rile him up again, because hey, two could play at that game. He cocked his head to acknowledge that he knew what she was doing. Because of course Betty Cooper was able to outsmart him and do it in such a charming way. She was the smartest person he knew; and if he was honest with himself, the nicest.

 

She just rubbed him up the wrong way. 

 

Archie suggested a film and the three of them settled down to watch it; the uneasy truce re-established between Betty and Jughead. At least with a film there was no need to speak. Jughead declined the offer to join them sitting on the bed. He figured that if he stayed on the beanbag then he’d at least not witness at close proximity the inevitable canoodling between them that was at best a summer away, and at worst only a couple of hours away. And it was a wonder it had taken that long really. 

 

He was a little surprised when Fred knocked on the door, bearing pizza an hour into the film and he saw that Archie and Betty were sitting with a small but defined gap between them. He’d felt sure that Archie would have at least tried the yawn and reach - the oldest one in the book. But for now, he survived another day without being made the third wheel. 

 

The boys reached for the pizza hungrily, while Betty held back a little. Archie nudged her.

 

‘Don’t listen to your mom, Betty. It’s the summer. Relax a little.’

 

‘I can’t relax too much if I’m going to try and join the Vixens next year,’ Betty said but took a slice anyway.

 

The Vixens. Of course she was going to join the Vixens. Of course, perfect little Betty Cooper was going to do the one thing that made her even more peppy. The girl practically oozed school spirit, so it was a wonder she hadn’t already been a member of the squad for years. Well, it was a wonder until he remembered that Cheryl Blossom ran the squad and her and her cronies had never exactly welcomed Betty into the fold. Why on earth she’d want to be associated with them, he couldn’t begin to understand. Jughead made sure that neither Betty nor Archie were looking at him and shook his head while rolling his eyes.

 

‘The vixens will be lucky to have you!’ Archie enthused. ‘Although, it means Jughead will have to find someone else to watch my games with.’

 

‘I think it means, actually, that Jughead will be excused from having to watch any more football games and for that reason I am all for it,’ Jughead added, sardonically. ‘Senior year might just be bearable after all.’

 

‘Ha, ha, ha. Nice try Jughead but you’re not going to get out of it quite that easily. If anything you’d have twice the reason to come and watch if both of your best friends are there.’ 

 

‘What fresh hell is this?’ Jughead replied, darkly. ‘At least you both have the summer to rid yourselves of these ridiculous notions.’ 

 

‘Where’s your school spirit, Jug?’ Archie reprimanded. 

 

‘Hidden deep at the back of a cupboard, accumulating cobwebs. It’s the first day of the holidays. Why, oh, why are we talking about school?’

 

‘Jug does has a point there,’ Betty agreed. ‘And my curfew is up soon, let’s restart the movie or I’ll have to skip out before the end.’

 

The rest of the evening passed without incident. The second the film ended, Betty leapt up from her position and ran out of the room, yelling a hasty goodbye to the boys. Archie and Jughead watched from the window as Betty’s front door opened and Alice Cooper wordlessly ushered her indoors, tapping at her watch as she did so. 

 

‘By my reckoning, she’s only 45 seconds late. I wouldn’t like to be on the wrong side of Mrs. Cooper though.’

 

‘Agreed,’ said Jughead, who had always been a little bit terrified of Betty’s mother.  ‘Hey, Arch, is it okay if I crash here tonight?’ He looked down at his feet, not quite able to meet his best friend’s eyes. ‘Things are a bit, uhm, tricky… And my dad…’

 

‘Say no more, buddy. Mi casa es su casa. I’ll grab the camp bed and let dad know.’

 

‘Thanks, man.’

 

Jughead took a bite into one of the cookies that Betty had left, and stared out of the window where he could see into Betty’s room across the street. Not for the first time, he wondered how things could have been different if it was him, not Archie who had been Betty’s neighbour. If it was him with the supportive parents and nice house. If it was him deciding between sports and music because he had the luxury of security and  _ could _ .

 

As Betty gave him a wave and a smile, that he knew he didn’t deserve, when she closed her curtains, he shook the thought from his head. Because, actually, all things considered, he was pretty lucky. 

 

Not everyone in Southside had somewhere to stay when their parents let them down. 


	2. "If the Manolo Blahnik fits"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I owe this chapter being readable to the absolute superstar that is @bugggghead.

**Chapter Two: If the Manolo Blahnik fits**

 

\--- 

 

A few days later, Jughead was sitting in Pop’s furiously tapping away on his laptop. He was getting close to finishing his first draft of his novel; and was feeling freshly excited about writing all over again. He felt the buzz of knowing that what he was doing was good. He wasn’t stuck muddling through the middle anymore. He had a goal and he was accelerating towards it. It was something to focus on. 

 

It  _ almost  _ made him forget about the large rucksack by his feet, filled to the brim with his worldly possessions. It  _ almos _ t made him forget about that morning, when he’d retrieved it. It  _ almost _ made him forget about his father. It  _ almost _ did. 

 

He’d tried to time it so his father was out, but FP had never kept regular hours and wasn’t about to start now. It’d been just before lunch; normally a sure thing that FP would be out, on a ride somewhere, at the Wyrm or doing god knows what with god knows who. But he’d been in, and drunk, and Jughead instantly regretted his decision. 

 

In fact, he had almost completely abandoned his mission. He would have, he was sure, had it not been for the fact that he really needed a change of clothes - at least while he put the ones he’d been wearing for three days straight in the washing machine. (He might be a teenage boy, but even he had his limits). He’d borrowed a fresh t-shirt from Archie but it looked ridiculous on him. Archie favoured the tight look to show off the abs he spent twenty-three hours of the day perfecting. On Jughead’s lanky frame, they hung all wrong - and since he was a lot taller than his red-headed friend, he spent half the day yanking it down so he didn’t end up with some weird crop top look. 

 

In short, he desperately needed to be reunited with his own wardrobe. It’d been worth the altercation he’d had with his dad. At least, that was what he was telling himself. 

 

\--- 

 

‘Boy!’ FP had roared. ‘Where have you been?’

 

‘I’m staying with Archie. Fred doesn’t mind,’ Jughead replied defensively, keeping his head down. He couldn’t meet his father’s eyes. 

 

‘You’ve got a home, here. You don’t need Andrews.’ 

 

‘Yeah dad and look at it! It’s a tip.’ Jughead gestured around the tiny trailer. Bottles littered the floor, dishes were piled all over the kitchen, and a layer of grime seemed to cover ever surface. ‘It’s been a year, mom’s not coming back. And who can blame her anyway?’

 

‘Do not speak to me like that, boy.’ FP squared up to Jughead and grabbed his collar. Jughead could smell the stale beer on his breath. He wriggled free from his father’s grasp.

 

‘Get it together dad.’ He dodged into his bedroom, the only place in the trailer that he could stand to be, and started shoving things into a bag. He did it as quickly as possible, not bothering to fold anything and not caring that he was crumpling it - he’d sort it out properly when he went back to Archie’s. A few t-shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, underwear, socks. Done. He grabbed his copy of  _ In Cold Blood _ and he was good to go.

 

He returned to the living room - if it could even be call that - where FP was waiting for him. 

 

‘Fred says that I can stay the summer if I need to. I’ll come by next week to see you, but if you’ve been drinking, I won’t stay.’

 

FP held a hand up and laughed once, coldly. ‘Never thought I’d see the day where my son is trying to tell me what to do.’ 

 

‘Someone has to. See you.’ Jughead pushed past him before he could say anything else. He ran down the trailer steps and was out of sight by the time that FP had made it to the doorway.

 

‘Boy! BOY! You come back here!’

 

\--- 

 

So now he was here, in Pop’s, killing time. It wasn’t exactly like he was giving the Andrews’ some space but… he was giving the Andrews’ some space. He knew how precarious his position was and figured it wouldn’t do if he was constantly hanging around their house, being an imposition. He did not want to take their hospitality for granted. 

 

At least Pop’s had free wifi, an endless supply of coffee, and relative peace. It could be worse. 

 

Jughead didn’t even look up when the door opened and Archie and Betty walked into the choc’lit shoppe. They’d agreed to meet here, but he’d lost all sense of time, so when Archie climbed into the booth opposite him, he jumped. 

 

‘Jesus, Archie. When did you learn to creep up on people? Give a guy some warning.’

 

‘Next time I’ll make sure I attach a bell around his neck before he leaves the house.’ Betty slid into the booth next to Jughead. He scowled, and hastily shut his laptop before she could read anything that was on the screen. 

 

‘Something you didn’t want us to see?’ Betty raised an eyebrow. 

 

‘Plagiarisers lurk everywhere. You always have to be on guard,’ he retorted. 

 

‘Very diligent,’ she replied. Jughead stopped himself before he continued the conversation any further. It didn’t do to engage with Betty too much.

 

‘Hey Jug, have you eaten? I am starving,’ Archie interrupted. ‘What do you want? It’s on me, since I am a working man these days. You’re looking at a fully indoctrinated employee of Andrews Construction.’

 

‘Is indoctrinated the word you meant to say?’ Betty asked, incredulously, pulling a face.

 

‘You know what I mean. Paid up member.’

 

‘Hate to point out the obvious, but isn’t your dad paying you rather than the other way round?’ Jughead asked sardonically. 

 

Archie laughed. ‘Whatever. Anyway - food?’

 

This was why Jughead was lucky to have a best friend like Archie. Even if Archie didn’t realise sometimes how tactful he was. He always had Jughead covered. From letting him sleep over, to knowing that he couldn’t really justify the casual hamburgers and milkshakes enjoyed over the holiday that most teenagers his age could, Archie always made it as easy for Jughead as he could. 

 

‘My usual please.’ Jughead smiled at his friend. ‘I’ll get the next one,’ he added, though they both knew he probably wouldn’t. ‘I’ve got an interview down at the Bijou tomorrow.’

 

‘That’s great! I know how bummed you were when the Twilight wasn’t hiring,’ Archie replied with all the enthusiasm of a puppy bounding towards its owner. ‘

 

‘Unless your dad needs more help?’ He did, after all, owe Fred a lifetime of gratitude. 

 

‘No offense, Jughead, but you’re not exactly cut out for heavy lifting. Plus dad said after last time he didn’t think there were enough donuts in the world to keep you fed while doing manual labor.’

 

‘My reputation precedes me.’ Jughead chuckled. ‘Well, if he does need another pair of hands, I’m happy to help out. I promise not to bankrupt him via junk food.’

 

‘Roger that.’

 

‘Will you be working with your dad every day?’ Better interjected. She’d been quietly observing the conversation, and got the feeling that there was something more going on underneath the surface. 

 

‘Not every day, but as much as I can. I still want to have an awesome summer. This way, at least, I’ll be able to pay for it.’ 

 

‘I bet it’s good fun working with your dad. I wish my parents were like that,’ Betty said the second part so quietly that Jughead wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard right, but then she continued. ‘I know working at the Register is going to be good for my college applications, but really, there are only so many discussions on semicolon usage you can have before 9am. I’d be happy if I never saw a semicolon ever again.’

 

‘Just as well I closed my laptop then, my manuscript is littered with them,’ Jughead joked, working extra hard that evening after he’d disgraced himself the other night. The last thing he needed was Archie realising how terse things could be.

 

‘I would expect nothing less from you.’ Betty rolled her eyes, jokily. ‘All writers seem to take their frustrations out on semicolons.’

 

‘You should see what we do to commas.’

 

‘I can only imagine.’

 

‘So, anyway, I’m going to go order. You guys in?’ Archie had decided that there had been quite enough chat about grammatical points for one evening. 

 

‘I’ll come with you.’ Betty smiled and followed him. Jughead saw her laughing at one of his jokes as they made their way towards the counter. They didn’t even actually need to go up and order - eventually a waitress would realise they needed to be served and come over. That was how it had always worked at Pop’s. Archie knew that. But, if Archie had one character fault, it was that he was impatient. 

 

And he knew that Betty would follow him wherever he went. 

 

And Jughead thought that maybe, sometimes he took advantage of that. 

 

Jughead took one last sip from his coffee. It was cold. Not pleasantly cold, like iced coffee (though he’d never admit to liking something so undeniably middle class), but tepid to the point of tasting like dirty, washing up water. But spitting it out would be a waste of good caffeine. It was a catch 22. This was not a good day. 

 

Betty and Archie soon returned carrying three milkshakes between them. Strawberry for Betty, Vanilla for Jughead, and Chocolate for Archie - always the same and as predictable as the sun rising. Jughead quickly took a large gulp of his to cover the taste of the ruined coffee. Betty ate her strawberry first, like she always did, nibbling on it slowly before sipping delicately on her drink. She eyed the two boys steadily; there were questions on the tip of her tongue that she was sure Archie already knew the answer to. Like why Jughead had been cooped up in Pop’s all day on one of the hottest days of the year, and why there was a bag by his feet that he was trying to hide. Unless Archie was being his usual oblivious self, he definitely knew what was going on.

 

But, since Jughead didn’t like her, it wasn’t her place to ask.

 

Just after their food had arrived (almost the entire menu for Jughead, a grilled cheese sandwich for Betty and a double cheeseburger with large fries for Archie), the bell to Pop’s rang noisily. 

 

A girl around their age, with dark, glossy hair and clothes that just screamed expensive, walked in. Archie’s eyes followed her across the room, and Betty turned around to see who he was looking at.

 

‘Takeaway order for Lodge?’ the girl’s voice rang out clearly. She held herself with such poise and confidence. ‘My mother rang it in?’

 

‘You’re Hermione’s girl then?’ Pop replied, his encyclopedic knowledge of all Riverdalers past and present never failing him. 

 

‘If the Manolo Blahnik fits!’ the girl replied, her out of town sophistication evident. Pop frowned, confused, and the girl smiled warmly. ‘Yes, that’s me. Veronica Lodge, pleased to meet you.’ She held out her hand and Pop shook it. 

 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss. I remember your mother when she was your age. You’re the spitting image of her, if I may say so.’

 

‘Oh! Thank you,’ Veronica beamed. ‘That is quite the compliment.’

 

Pop consulted his notepad. ‘I see her order hasn’t changed since then either. It’ll be a few minutes, please, take a seat. Can I get you anything while you wait?’

 

‘No, that’s fine, thank you.’ Veronica looked around the diner and her eyes fixed on Betty, Archie, and Jughead’s booth. There was a slight falter to her confidence before she walked over to them, but she shook it off and strode over.

 

‘Hey, mind if I join? I’m new to town. And my mom - well you probably heard. I’m just waiting for an order. I’m Veronica.’

 

‘Sure!’ Betty and Archie chorused. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off her, but she didn’t seem to have noticed.

 

‘I’m Betty, and these are my friends Archie and Jughead. We’re all Riverdale born and bred.’

 

‘Jughead?’ Veronica frowned. 

 

‘Believe me, it’s better than the real thing. Which is a closely guarded secret that’ll be going with me to my grave.’

 

‘I see.’

 

‘He’s not joking,’ Archie agreed. ‘It really is  _ that  _ bad.’ 

 

‘It is so good to see some friendly faces. Moving just before senior year was not exactly what I had in mind but Mom… anyway, you don’t care about that.’ 

 

‘Where have you moved from?’ Betty asked, sweetly, sensing Veronica’s discomfort. 

 

‘New York,’ Veronica replied abruptly before changing the subject. ‘So tell me, what’s the social scene like here?’

 

‘You’re looking at it,’ Betty laughed. ‘Mostly we come to Pop’s. And occasionally we’re daring and head over to the Twilight drive in, or the river….’

 

‘Oh, so daring indeed,’ Veronica giggled, and Betty took an instant liking to her. There was something about her warmth that drew you in immediately. 

 

‘It’s a little different to New York. Or at least I imagine it is.’

 

‘That’s not necessarily a bad thing.’ Veronica nodded to herself, lost in thought for a second. ‘I can certainly see why Pop’s is so popular, if your plates are anything to go by. I can hardly wait to try it.’

 

‘You’re going to be a senior next year, too? Are you going to Riverdale High?’ Archie was speaking very quickly, which Jughead had last seen him do when Josie (of the Pussycats) had told him that she liked one of his songs.

 

‘That’s the plan. My parents met there, so I think they’ve got a nostalgia thing going on. I am filled with a sense of dread about the whole thing. You’ll have to be my tour guide.’ There was no mistaking the gentle flirting in her voice.

 

‘Oh, for sure. You should definitely hang with us. Before school starts, I mean. If you want, of course.’

 

‘I’d love to.’ Veronica looked at Betty. ‘I’m in desperate need of a gal pal, what do you say, Betty?’

 

‘Oh, absolutely. I’ll be glad not to be outnumbered anymore. Let’s even the score.’ 

 

‘Great. Put your number in here and I’ll text you to arrange something.’ Veronica handed her phone to Betty. Archie’s face fell when he realised she wasn’t going to ask for his number as well, but his composure soon returned. 

 

Jughead could practically see the cogs whirring in his brain. Archie’s plan was written all over his face. Surely, Archie wasn’t that...stupid? 

 

Strike that, of course he was. After all, he thought the three of them were actually friends. Archie only saw what he wanted to see. And he saw Veronica. 

 

Of course he saw Veronica. You couldn’t not see Veronica. She sort of demanded to be seen, albeit in a very charming way. 

 

‘Miss Lodge? Your order is ready.’ Pop’s voice interrupted the moment. Betty passed Veronica back her phone. 

 

‘Well, that’s me then. I guess I’ll see you all soon.’ 

 

‘I can - I can walk you home?’ Archie offered, already standing up and wiping the grease from his hands on his jeans - ignoring the perfectly serviceable napkin dispenser that sat on the table. 

 

‘Oh no, please, there’s no need. Besides you haven’t finished your food.’ 

 

‘I’m done, Jug can have the rest. Seriously, it’s no bother.’

 

‘I - I have a lift,’ Veronica insisted and Archie sat back down feeling a little embarrassed. ‘But another time I will definitely take you up on that. Well, enjoy the rest of your evening all!’ 

 

And with that, she was gone. Archie was left watching the door, hoping she’d double back. Jughead was tempted to tell him to close his mouth before he started drooling, but he wasn’t so sure how Betty would react to that. He didn’t want to be completely cruel. 

 

However, he didn’t waste a moment before swiping Archie’s leftover fries. He’d already demolished his own within five minutes of them arriving. Betty reached over and grabbed one herself.

 

‘Hey!’ Jughead tried to swipe her hand away but he was too late. Betty smiled at him before taking a bite out of the fry she’d snaffled

 

‘Cookie tax.’ she shrugged. ‘From the other day. Fair’s fair.’

 

Jughead harrumphed as loudly as he dared and then scowled because he couldn’t think of a retort that didn’t make him sound as surly as a five year old. 

 

‘She’s amazing.’ Archie was still staring at the door. ‘Isn’t she?’

 

‘Oh, absolutely. Wonderful,’ Jughead rolled his eyes, and muttered sarcastically. ‘Earth to Archie, we’re still here.’

 

Archie snapped his attention back to his friends. ‘What? Oh, sorry. But she’s something else. Betty, do you think you can put in a good word for me when you meet up with her?’

 

‘Sure.’

 

Jughead was glad she wasn’t sitting opposite him so he didn’t have to see whatever emotion would doubtlessly be going through her mind with Archie’s sudden infatuation. He had come to terms with Betty and Archie being endgame, but he was not going to be party to whatever drama Veronica brought. If Betty was going to need a shoulder to cry on while Archie got this out of his system, before coming to his senses, she could count him out. He was not going to be involved, and he couldn’t bear the thought of having to listen to hours and hours of heartbreak because Archie was an imbecile.

 

After all, Betty and him weren’t exactly friends. 

 

‘I’ll make sure I take her some of your baby photos, too,’ Betty joked. ‘So she can see those cute little cherub cheeks - before it all started to go downhill.’

 

‘Betttyyyy,’ Archie whined. ‘Please no!’

 

‘Don’t worry Arch, I’ll be your wingwoman.’ Betty shook her head at Archie affectionately, and Jughead concentrated very hard on the last few fries on his plate. 

 

‘Anyway, I should be heading home. You know the saying - the early bird catches the erroneous semicolon. You coming Arch?’

 

‘Yeah,’ Archie started and then Jughead kicked him under the table. ‘I mean no. Jug and I were going to hang out a bit longer. Catch you later.’

 

‘See you then. Bye, Juggie!’

 

There was that name again and he had nothing in his arsenal to return with, except - ‘Bye Betts.’ - forcing an all too inappropriately cosy nickname on her as well.

 

‘So, do you think Veronica would prefer to hear about football or music first?’ Archie asked Jughead as soon as Betty had left. Jughead closed his eyes and counted to ten - a coping mechanism that meant he was ninety percent less likely to point out his friend’s stupidity too bluntly.

 

‘Arch, I think you just need to calm down and get to know her.’

 

‘I guess.’ 

 

They gave Betty a five minute head start before they followed the same route back to Archie’s house. Archie, bless him, did not ask Jughead any questions about the size of the bag that he held, or why he didn’t want anyone else to know that he was staying with him. 

 

Jughead thanked God for the Andrews Family. 

  
  
  



	3. "What was it like before she got here?  I honestly cannot remember"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me FOREVER to write, and I promise to be speedier from now on.  
> As per usual, the wonderful Bugggghead is an angel sent from the heavens above, and has turned my ramblings into something readable, and generally smoothed over a lot of the cracks. 
> 
> I may have mentioned this before, but this really is super slow burn. Enjoy!

**** Veronica wasted no time getting in contact with Betty -  she wasn’t, after all, someone who believed in playing it cool. Especially not when she was deposited into a small town in the middle of summer vacation and would otherwise have to wait until the start of the new school year to make friends. 

 

Veronica Lodge would not be turning up at Riverdale High without a well established group, of that, she was certain. And she’d lucked out bumping into Betty and the others at the diner. Betty seemed so welcoming, nice, and exactly the sort of friend any girl would be lucky to have. Veronica knew the value of good female friendships. She wasn’t about to make her New York mistakes here.

 

So, she’d texted Betty the next morning. 

 

Betty was a little surprised at how keen Veronica actually was to meet up. She’d assumed Veronica was just being polite at Pop’s. Someone that cool and sophisticated couldn’t really want to hang around with her -  the self proclaimed Riverdale born and bred, small towner. Betty was a little apologetic when she replied to Veronica explaining that she was working with her parents over the summer, so wasn’t free that afternoon.

 

**V: No problem! What time do you finish? I can meet you then.**

 

**V: If you want, of course.**

 

**V: Tell me if I’m being too much.**

 

**B: No, not at all! That sounds great. I’m done at 4.30. The Register is in town so I can meet you wherever. Where did you say you’d moved to?**

 

**V:  I didn’t! I’ll come to you. Register at 4.30, it’s a date, B!**

 

As if telepathically sensing that Veronica had been in touch, Betty got a text from Archie moments later.

 

**A: Hey Betty! How’s it going today? More grammar nerdery I can’t understand? :D.  Tomorrow evening pizzas @ mine? Mom and Dad are away. Free house!!!!!!**

 

**B: Sure Arch, I’ll come babysit you ;). I’ll take care of the baked goods.**

 

**A: U’re the best!!!!**

 

**A: Have u heard from Veronica? Maybe u could invite her too?**

 

Betty laughed to herself, which earnt her a sharp look from her mother. She was supposed to be working, after all. She recomposed her face and typed a reply while looking steadfastly at her computer screen, so as not to pique her mother’s interest any further. 

 

**B: Sure, I’m seeing her tonight. (GIRLS ONLY!). I’ll mention it. Try and play it cool though?**

 

**A: Don't understand. I always play it cool?**

 

**B: Do I need to remind you about what happened with Val?**

 

**A: Awah. Got it. Playing it cool. Fine.**

 

**A: Thnx Betty. I owe u.**

 

You always do, she thought to herself, and returned her full attention to the copy-editing task she should really finish before lunch - and definitely needed to get done before she broached the topic of leaving on time that afternoon with her mother. It shouldn’t feel like such a struggle this early in the summer, so she recited the names of Ivy League colleges to herself to remind her why this was all worth it. 

 

In just over a year, if all went to plan, she’d be far, far away. 

 

Once she’d finished with that article, she opened the college essay file she’d had saved on her desktop for months now. It was the fourth version she’d written, and only now was she starting to believe that she was approaching something good. At least she was getting a head start - she was not going to take any chances when it came to colleges. 

 

When her mother came sniffing around, she flicked quickly back to the article. She didn’t want her mom to know how hard she was working on the essay. She was a Cooper, after all, she was meant to sail through school and have her pick of colleges, just because. That’s what Polly was on course for before she got pregnant. That’s what Betty was expected to do.

 

Alice, predictably, rolled her eyes when Betty mentioned that she was meeting up with a friend after work.

 

‘The empty headed ginger and his beanie-wearing street urchin companion? I do wish you’d find some more suitable friends,’ Alice sighed.

 

Betty knew she could befriend the Queen of England and she still wouldn’t be able to live up to Alice’s impossible standards, but she also knew better than to rise to it.

 

‘No, actually. A new girl who just moved here. Veronica Lodge.’

 

‘Lodge, you say. Not Hermione and Hiram’s daughter by any chance?’ Alice raised one eyebrow. 

 

‘Er, I guess,’ Betty vaguely recalled overhearing something to that effect when Veronica had been talking to Pop Tate.

 

‘That’s very interesting. I wonder what they’re doing. I never thought I’d see the day that Hermione would deign to return here. Perhaps you could find out...’

 

‘Mom, I’m not going to investigate my friend.’ Betty wished she was more surprised at her mother’s request. 

 

‘Oh Elizabeth,’ Alice started, but thought better of continuing on. Betty smiled serenely back at her. ‘Anyway, let’s go through that article together now.’

  
  


The afternoon passed more quickly than Betty was expecting. It might have been because her parents managed to get through a couple of hours without bickering, so for once, they were actually acting like the family that they always pretended to be. The perfect American family, full of Christian values and neighbourly good will, the perfect daughters always doing what they were told, the parents so in love. The truth that appearance hid would surprise a lot of people.

 

Veronica appeared right on time, four thirty on the dot, with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. Betty stood up as she walked in, and started to gather her things. Veronica winked at her, then crossed the room and addressed Alice.

 

‘Mrs Cooper? I’m Veronica Lodge. My mother asked me to give these to you,’ she said, thrusting the flowers at her. ‘Hermione, that is. She wished to be remembered to you and hopes that you’ll be able to drop by the Pembroke sometime. She says there is a mimosa waiting with your name on it.’

 

‘Not waiting too long, I hope, or the bubbles will all go flat,’ Alice remarked before remembering her manners. ‘Thank you, Veronica. These flowers are beautiful. I hope you enjoy Riverdale - is this a permanent move, or just for the summer season?’

 

‘Permanent.’ Veronica flashed a smile. ‘My parents wanted me to experience life in a town with a real sense of community before I go to college.’

 

‘Well you’ve certainly come to the right place. Riverdale is lucky to have your family back here.’

 

‘Thank you, Mrs Cooper.’ 

 

‘Alice, please. Elizabeth? Don’t keep your friend waiting. Send my regards to your mother, Veronica. I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of you around.’

 

Veronica slipped her arm through Betty’s and led her out of the Register’s office. 

 

‘I’m so glad you agreed to meet up with me today, Betty! I could tell the moment I saw you that we were destined to be BFFs and I am relying on you to give me the scoop on all of Riverdale’s comings and goings.’

 

‘I can try! What do you want to know?’

 

‘Everything about you, B! 

 

‘Oh! Um, there’s not much to know really.’ Betty hoped she didn’t come across as standoffish - she was just very aware of her limitations. Her mother had made sure of that. 

 

‘I’m sure that’s not true.’ 

 

Betty realised Veronica was still leading them, rather than the other way around and she hadn’t thought to ask where they were going. 

 

‘What’s the scoop with you and the boys? Are you with Archie? Or Jughead?’

 

‘Oh, god no! Archie’s like my brother and Jughead’s … Well, for starters, his name is Jughead.’

 

‘Good point.’ Veronica laughed. ‘Where did that come from by the way?’

 

‘I honestly can’t remember. I think it originated about the same time as that beanie of his. He never takes it off.’

 

‘Please tell me he at least washes it?’ Veronica wrinkled up her nose, and Betty shrugged. 

 

‘I don’t know, and I really don’t want to know.’ She rolled her eyes and Veronica nodded knowingly.

 

‘Boys!’ 

 

Veronica directed her towards a black car that was conspicuous by Riverdale’s standards. People of Riverdale tended to drive practical cars - pick ups, station wagons, SUVs - not sleek, premium sedans. Just like everything else about Veronica, the car screamed luxury.

 

Sensing Betty’s hesitation, Veronica squeezed her arm. 

 

‘Don’t look so worried, B! Andre here is just going to take us to this adorable cupcake shop I found. It’s not quite up to the standards of Magnolia bakery - have you ever been? No? I must take you. But when we came down here a few weeks back to check out the apartment, I made daddy stop there and it was heavenly!’

 

‘Sounds great!’ Veronica’s enthusiasm was catching, so Betty let herself get carried away with it. 

 

They weren’t in the car long and Veronica chatted away happily throughout. Betty could feel her guard going down; Veronica asked a lot of questions, but in such a way that it didn’t feel like an interrogation - and that she couldn’t possibly take offence to. She had a knack for listening to answers and making Betty feel like she was the most important person in the world. 

 

‘You  _ must _ introduce me to your other friends, too - of course, assuming you’re not sick of me by the end of the day. I know I look confident, but stepping into senior year without knowing there will be a few friendly faces awaiting me is a bridge too far for even Veronica Lodge to cross.’

 

‘Sure. I mean, I pretty much just hang out with Archie and Jughead… Actually, speaking of that, Archie wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? His parents are out and we’re just ordering pizza. Nothing fancy, but…’

 

‘I would  _ love _ to!’ Veronica looked genuinely thrilled at the invitation and Betty was surprised. Surely this sophisticated New Yorker couldn’t actually want eat pizza in Archie’s lounge? Surely she’d have a better offer?

 

‘Okay great! I can text you his address or give him your number, and he can let you know the details.’

 

‘Why don’t you just text me when you’ve found out? I’ll make him sweat a little longer before I hand over my digits.’ Veronica winked. ‘I know you said he was like your brother, but you can’t deny that he’s cute. Not that that’s what I’m here for,’ she stopped herself short, mid flow. ‘I’d much rather have good friends than a boyfriend. I don’t want you to think I’m using you to get to anyone. Sorry I’m talking too much, I always ramble when I’m nervous.’

 

‘Oh, don’t worry about it, I do the same!’ Betty reassured her. ‘The first day at high school, I talked so much my face turned red because I forgot to breathe. Neither Archie nor Jughead have ever let me live it down.’

 

‘That I would have loved to have seen! Oh! We’re here! I hope you are hungry.’

 

‘Of course,’ Betty agreed, figuring she was far enough away that neither her mother nor her sister would ever find out about it. 

 

The cafe itself was cute, and the owners recognised Veronica as she walked in and greeted her warmly. 

 

‘Can you bring us over the selection plate again?’ Veronica’s smile was flawless and the waitress scurried off, practically tripping over her feet in her eagerness to do what she asked. Betty could only wonder what happened last time Veronica was here.

 

‘We can always pack up what we don’t eat,’ she whispered when the plate arrived and Betty’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of sugar the cakes represented. ‘Anyway, B! Now it’s just us, tell me everything. Your parents own the Register, right? Do you have siblings?’

 

‘A sister. She’s two years older than me.’ Betty picked at the cupcake as she decided whether or not to tell Veronica the whole story, and then decided on a whim to trust her. ‘She had twins a couple of years ago.’

 

‘Oh my god, no! Adorable. Have you got pictures?’ Veronica spoke without judgement and Betty was relieved.

 

‘Of course I do!’ Betty fished her phone out of her bag and scrolled to the album she had saved. ‘Here - this is Juniper, and this one’s Dagwood. And before you say it, I know… We couldn’t talk her out of those names. She can be really stubborn when she wants. But she’s a good mom, and Jason - her boyfriend, sort of - he’s a good dad.’

 

‘I’m sure they’re wonderful. It must be great to be an aunt.’

 

‘It really is.’ Betty smiled to herself. ‘Do you have siblings?’

 

‘No, just me! Can’t you tell? Nobody ends up this spoilt when they have to compete for their parents’ attention.’ She laughed - Betty wasn’t quite sure how to react, but was saved as Veronica started speaking again. ‘So, what’s the plan after this year? Where do you want to go to college?’

 

‘I’m aiming for Yale, I think. Or Princeton maybe. Though my mom wants me to go to Harvard…’

 

‘Ooh, Ivy League, you go girl! I have no idea where I want to go. My heart says return to New York, but maybe I should be a bit more adventurous.’ 

 

‘New York has very good schools, too. I’d love to live there.’ 

 

‘We should definitely go look at schools together. I’ll show you New York and you can encourage me to spread my wings a little.’ 

 

‘It’s a deal!’

 

‘I can tell we’re going to be best friends.’ Veronica grinned impishly.

 

‘I do hope so,’ Betty agreed.

 

Veronica insisted that Betty allow Andre drop her back at home, despite her protests that it was entirely unnecessary.

 

‘What sort of friend would I be if I made you get  _ public transport _ ?’ had been her response. The way she said it made it sound like a dirty word and Betty couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

Veronica had had the shop package up the cupcakes they hadn’t eaten, but when she sensed Betty’s hesitation to take the box with her, she didn’t push it. Instead she offered to bring them to Archie’s house the next night. Betty was grateful for her tact - surprised, too. Perhaps she had been hanging out with the boys too much - they’d hardly notice if she set herself on fire some days. Well, Archie wouldn’t notice. Jughead probably would, he just wouldn’t be in any hurry to help, and could probably be persuaded to stoke the flames. Veronica was a breath of fresh air.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


The next evening Betty arrived at Archie’s house with a box of cookies in her hand. She’d texted Veronica to see if she wanted them to arrive together - something that Betty herself would have appreciated if going to an almost stranger’s house for the first time - but Veronica had breezily messaged back something about being fashionably late and making an entrance. Betty admired her easy confidence.

 

Betty rang the doorbell and was greeted by Jughead opening the door. His face only fell for the briefest of seconds before he remembered he was trying to make an effort, but Betty still noticed. 

 

‘Hey, Juggie,’ she greeted him, continuing her perky assault of niceness. 

 

He didn’t say anything but moved aside to let her in and closed the door behind her.

 

‘Archie’s just got out of the shower. I think he’s deciding which of his hoodies is going to make the best impression on Veronica. I’m sure he’ll be down soon,’ Jughead explained, sitting down on the sofa. 

 

‘Oh, huh.’ Betty chose the seat furthest away from his without really realising what she was doing. ‘Do you think he’ll go for the tight white tshirt or the even tighter grey one?’

 

Her joke fell flat and she instantly regretted saying anything when Jughead just stared at her. The last thing she wanted was Jughead thinking that she noticed Archie like that. Especially when there was Veronica in the wings, about to take centre stage. 

 

After a minute more of awkward silence, Jughead spoke, ‘I imagine that’s the dilemma which has been occupying his head for most of the last hour.’

 

Betty tugged at her ponytail, tightening it before reaching into her bag for her phone. ‘I’d better check, see if Veronica has texted me.’ It was an excuse and they both knew it. Without Archie in the middle to keep conversation flowing, it was uncomfortably awkward between her and Jughead. 

 

Veronica had sent a quick message to say she was on her way, which Betty replied to with a thumbs up. But Archie still hadn’t come downstairs, so she texted Polly asking how the twins were and was instantly rewarded with a picture of the pair of them with yoghurt all around their mouths, followed by an eye rolling emoji. Betty laughed and noticed Jughead whip his head up and look at her. 

 

‘Polly just sent me a picture of the twins at dinner time,’ she offered in explanation and he nodded knowingly.

 

‘Mess everywhere? I remember when JB was like that. Never understood it myself, waste of perfectly good food.’ 

 

‘That’s the one.’ Betty smiled and for once felt a little hope that maybe one day, it wouldn’t be this painfully awkward. 

 

Archie finally came downstairs then, but not before Jughead had noticed him flexing his muscles in the hall mirror.

 

‘Seriously, dude? We get it, you have guns. Get your ass in here so we can order pizza. A boy could starve you know.’ 

 

Archie was wearing the even tighter grey shirt, with a navy zip up hoodie over the top. It looked casual - unless of course, you know as Betty and Jughead did, that this was all merely part of the illusion, and more thought went into this choice than his algebra homework. Jughead looked over to Betty to see what her reaction was. Archie was being so obvious about his interest in Veronica. Was she actually okay with that, or was it an act? He couldn’t figure it out.

 

The doorbell rang a minute later and Archie practically tripped over himself in his haste to answer the door. 

 

‘Hi Archie!’ They heard Veronica say. ‘Thanks for inviting me. Is my B here?’

 

‘Hey, I’m stoked you could make it. Here let me take that for you. We’re just through here.’

 

‘B!’ Veronica rushed over to Betty and sat down next to her. ‘Lovely to see you, and you too, Jughead, I see you lurking in that corner. Why are we inside? It’s summer, we should be in the garden.’

 

Archie was carrying two large jugs which Veronica had brought with her. At her suggestion, his face beamed. 

 

‘That’s a great idea, Veronica. I’ll take these straight out.’

 

Jughead’s face fell. There went the evening he’d been planning on, which definitely required a screen. And being inside. He sighed, but Betty was the only one that heard. 

 

Veronica leant into Betty. ‘Andre claims that’s his mother’s secret recipe for iced tea, but I definitely saw him download the recipe when he thought I wasn’t looking. Still, it’s divine to drink on an evening like this.’ 

 

Archie had disappeared outside and they heard a clattering. Jughead stood up and rolled his eyes at the noise.

 

‘He’s trying to put up the picnic table and he doesn’t know how. I’ll go help.’ 

 

‘We’ll come too.’ Betty stood up and started following him.

 

‘You really don’t have to,’ replied Jughead so sharply that it made Veronica stare at him. 

 

‘No, no, that’s quite okay. Besides, the sooner we get it up, the sooner we can order pizza.’ Betty smiled sweetly at him, knowing that that was a sure fire way to annoy him the most. 

 

‘Can’t argue with that,’ Jughead said, but looked  like he very much wanted to anyway.

 

Veronica paused before joining them, her eyes flicking from Betty to Jughead and back again, as if trying to wonder what on earth was going on. 

 

When they made it outside, Archie looked like he was fighting with the table. Betty laughed as Jughead stepped forward, clicked the table into place within a minute and then clapped his friend on the back. 

 

‘Nicely done, Andrews.’

 

‘I just don’t understand it…’ Archie muttered, flustered in front of Veronica. ‘That table hates me, I swear.’

 

‘Of course it does,’ Betty reassured him while Jughead guffawed. ‘Does everyone know what pizza they want? I’ll order.’ 

 

They rattled off their requests - not that she really needed Archie or Jughead to confirm what they wanted since they’d ordered the same since they were kneehigh to a grasshopper. Archie looked impressed when Veronica asked for something hot and spicy. Although they didn’t notice it, Jughead and Betty had rolled their eyes in unison at that. As if a girl liking spice was even remarkable, let alone impressive. But they had both been around Archie long enough to know that when he was in this mindset, a girl simply  _ breathing _ could be of remark. 

 

‘It’s going to be an hour, sorry guys. They’re busy tonight,’ Betty apologised once she’d hung up the phone. ‘But never fear, I have supplies.’ She pointed to the box of cookies she’d brought with her. ‘Double chocolate for you, Archie. Jughead - I remembered you liked the peanut butter and chocolate ones I made, so they’re for you. Veronica - I had to guess a little but I hope you like strawberry and white chocolate?’

 

‘Parfait. My favourite. How did you know?’

 

‘A little bit of intuition, and a little bit of observation after yesterday.’ Betty grinned. 

 

‘Of course. I told you we were going to be best friends!’

 

‘Betty I have died and gone to heaven.’ Archie spoke with his mouth full, ‘these are amazing.’

 

Jughead looked sullen, refusing to touch the cookies that had been placed in front of him. He didn’t want to accept anything from Betty - partly because he knew he didn’t deserve any kindness from her and that made him feel awkward, and partly because it embarrassed him that she’d noticed any details about him. He couldn’t really explain why it was such a big deal, or why he reacted as strongly as he did, but he did know he wasn’t going to give Betty the satisfaction of knowing she’d gotten it right. He wasn’t going to eat them. At least, not while she was watching. 

 

Betty pretended not to notice, and set about laying the table, while Veronica made herself at home, bossing the boys about until everything was arranged to her satisfaction. 

 

On one of his many trips to the kitchen, Archie looked back at the girls - or specifically Veronica - in wonder. 

 

‘What was it like before she got here?’ he asked, dreamily.

 

‘I honestly cannot remember,’ came the sardonic reply from Jughead who was busy getting the ice that Veronica had demanded from the freezer. ‘Are you going to help or what?’

 

Archie whipped his head around, looking wounded that he had to take his eyes off the object of his desire. 

 

‘Yeah, sure. Here - take these.’

  
  
  


‘So, girl. I couldn’t help but notice a little tension between you and Jughead back there.’ Veronica dropped into the conversation once she was confident the boys were out of earshot. ‘What’s the story there? Have you got history?’ 

 

‘History?’ Betty frowned and Veronica shrugged. ‘Oh my god, like that? No, no way.’ She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. ‘He’s always been a bit frosty. It’s just got a bit more sub-zero recently.’

 

‘Interesting… Well, you know what they say about boys who pull girls’ ponytails…’

 

‘Absolutely not.’ Betty snorted at the thought. ‘He’d have to get over his impulse to sneer every time he saw me first.’

 

‘Stranger things have happened,’ replied Veronica, and Betty wasn’t sure she liked the glint she saw in her eye. 

 

‘Anyway,’ Betty changed the subject. ‘How are you settling in?’

 

‘All the better for a night with my new bestie! Now, if the boys ever return with the ice, you simply must try some of this tea.’

  
  
  


In the time it took for the pizza to arrive, Archie had found an excuse to strip himself of his hoodie and pass it to Veronica on the guise she looked cold; Jughead had declared at least three times that he could die of hunger; and Betty and Veronica had truly cemented their friendship. 

 

When the doorbell finally rang, Betty had never seen Jughead move so fast as he did to answer it. 

 

‘I think that counts as Jug’s physical exercise quota for the summer!’ she remarked to Archie who laughed a little too loudly. Like he had all evening, ever since Veronica arrived. 

 

They ate, picnic style, in the garden, Jughead inhaling his food, and Betty handing over to him the half pizza that she couldn’t finish. He grunted a thanks, and instantly regretted digging himself into such an awkward hole with her. He knew it was uncalled for, but it just... happened. 

 

Archie and Veronica gravitated towards each other as the evening wore on. After triple checking with Betty that she wouldn’t be treading on any toes, or damaging their brand new friendship, Veronica was giving in to the spark that she’d felt with him. Archie was acting like an overexcited puppy, alternating between showing off and listening intently to everything she was saying. 

 

Jughead took up his usual position as observer. Veronica had surprised him by not being as awful as he’d presumed she would be. But it was Betty’s reaction he was most interested in seeing. It was obvious what was happening - the very thing he’d pegged would happen between Betty and Archie mere days ago - and he’d assumed that she’d be hurt, or sad, or… react in some other way than how she was reacting. She didn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest. But then, of course, he knew that Betty was well practiced in putting her feelings second and everyone else’s first. He hoped that wasn’t the case tonight - if it was, this summer would not end well. 

 

They left late, Andre arriving to pick Veronica up five minutes after she’d phoned him, and Betty crossing the street and bracing herself for the onslaught from her mother. Jughead had made an excuse about wanting to fit in a quick game of something before he left and Betty hadn’t questioned him. If he didn’t want her to know he was staying with Archie, it wasn’t her place to make him feel uncomfortable. She couldn’t help but feel sad for him as she closed the front door to her house and headed up to her all-too-perfect room. He hadn’t had it easy.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Please God no more Quentin Tarantino References

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again.... 
> 
> Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I promise to be much better from now on. 
> 
> @Bugggghead as usual has fixed all my grammar and made this readable, and I owe her muchly.
> 
> Please comment if you like! 
> 
> Tumblr: @TeapotFiction

  1. **Please God no more Quentin Tarantino References**



 

It took no time at all for Veronica to establish herself as the fourth member of their little group. She seemed genuinely thrilled to have met a friend like Betty, and made frequent excuses for them to spend time together without the boys. She’d also had the effect of managing to soften Alice Cooper who - a few days after Veronica had introduced herself - had taken Betty to one side and suggested that she didn’t have to work  _ every _ day at the Register. It would be  _ nice _ for her to get to know Veronica, who seemed to her to be a very well brought up girl, and a  _ suitable _ friend for her. 

 

Betty had always known that her parents’ insistence that she helped them out had less to do with college applications and more to do with keeping her away from the bad influence of the boys, but she hadn’t expected to be let off so easily. She was not about to complain, however. Her summer had suddenly got a whole lot better.

 

She didn’t even mind that Archie was being less than subtle as his infatuation with Veronica continued. He was making more plans, more regularly than ever with her, in the knowledge that, these days, wherever Betty went, Veronica was sure to follow. 

 

\----

 

‘I can’t believe Riverdale actually has a drive-in still! It’s so quaint. I love it!’ Veronica clapped her hands together in excitement.  

 

‘It’s definitely one of the coolest parts of living here,’ Archie agreed with his usual puppy-dog like enthusiasm for whatever Veronica said or did. 

 

‘I’m just glad they’re playing something we all like, though I can’t believe you and Jug vetoed the Grease sing-a-long.’ Betty grinned at Archie. 

 

They were waiting in Archie’s hallway for Jughead to re-emerge. Only a few minutes ago, he’d disappeared into Archie’s room wearing his Bijou uniform. He’d not been expecting Veronica and Betty to be there quite yet, and he’d balked when he first saw them before stuttering something awkwardly about how Archie’s house was closer than his dad’s place and he’d thought he’d save time by changing there since his shift had finished late. Neither Veronica nor Betty was unkind, or tactless enough to point out that he had no bag or alternative clothes with him. Just the same way that Betty hadn’t drawn attention to the mornings she saw him leave Archie’s house to go to work as she was headed to the Register with her parents. 

 

Betty was glad Jughead had people like Fred Andrews to help him - and glad too that he wasn’t too proud to accept the help. She still felt sad for him though. 

 

‘Jughead, hurry up man! If you’re down in a minute, I’ll buy you a hot dog. Make it thirty seconds and I’ll throw in some fries,’ Archie yelled up the stairs and Jughead’s head appeared instantly.

 

‘You had my curiosity but now you have my attention.’

 

‘Please, God. No more Quentin Tarantino references.’ Veronica rolled her eyes at Betty who giggled.

 

‘I don’t know if I should be more hurt or impressed that you caught that one, Lodge.’ Jughead half smiled at Veronica as he ignored Betty as much as he could. ‘Come on then, Archie. Doth your chariot await?’

 

‘You’re such a dork. C’mon then.’ Archie led the way.

 

Veronica, of course, sat up front with him, while Jughead and Betty took the truck’s back seats. Betty had thrown in a couple of blankets and some cushions - and a ground sheet at her mother’s request that she had something to protect them from that  _ filthy _ truck. 

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the Drive-In, where Veronica produced the tickets that she’d insisted on treating them all to. Archie parked up - only a little shakily - he wasn’t used to an audience in which the one he most wanted to impress was normally taken about by a professional driver. Betty set about arranging the cushions and pillows in back, while Archie made good on his hot dog offer to Jughead. 

 

‘B, I really need you to be honest with me,’ Veronica started, glancing over her shoulder at the boys at the food stand. ‘This Archie and me thing - it’s not going to cause any trouble, is it?’

 

‘Of course not.’ Betty rolled her eyes. ‘You do not need to ask my permission to have a crush on my friend. Goodness knows he’s not being subtle about it with you.’

 

‘I know, I know. And it’s not that. It’s… I don’t want you to feel left out. Whatever happens, it’s you I want to be friends with. The boys are just an added bonus. I know I can end up getting a little obsessive about boys, so if I do, promise to call me on it, okay? But gently, I don’t like too much harsh honesty.’

 

‘I really think you’re overthinking this. I also think you’ll be good for Archie. Whether he’s good enough for you is probably not the question to ask the person who knows exactly how many worms he’s ingested in his life, though.’

 

‘Eww, gross!’

 

‘It’s eight by the way. You’d have thought he’d have learnt. He just couldn’t get it into his head that actual worms were not the same thing as gummy worms. His mother put us all on worm-watch after one of them gave him a particularly unpleasant upset stomach, but we couldn’t keep an eye on him all the time.’

 

‘You know what, Betty, I’m not entirely sure I believe you.’ Veronica narrowed her eyes but smiled at the same time, so Betty knew she wasn’t taking offense.

 

‘Ah, that I had such an inventive imagination. Jughead, on the other hand - take everything he tells you with more than a pinch of salt. I’m just a reporter.  _ He’s _ the writer.’

 

‘Got it!’ she replied and Betty looked away quickly, not wanting to read anything into the expression that had spread across Veronica’s face. 

  
  
  


When the boys arrived back, Archie engineered it so he was as close to Veronica as possible. There wasn’t quite enough space for them to sit four across in the back of the truck, so he and Veronica were slightly farther forward, with Jughead and Betty making an uneasy pairing at the back. Jughead huffed when he realised the seating arrangements, which earnt him a very sharp look from Veronica.

 

‘What is your problem, Jones?’

 

‘Nothing,’ he replied sulkily and ate a couple of his fries. As a conciliatory gesture, he offered them to Betty who shook her head. 

 

‘Thanks, but I already ate.’

 

‘One fry isn’t going to make you explode.’

 

‘I know. I just couldn’t possibly eat another thing. Thank you, though,’ Betty insisted pleasantly. 

 

Jughead shrugged. ‘Suit yourself.’ He sank back into the corner, making himself comfortable - and it clear that he was not going to enter into idle chit chat with her. 

 

Betty brushed it off, as she always did. She sat up straight, her mother’s warnings about the effects of bad posture ringing in her ears, and waited for the film to begin. She observed Veronica and Archie; they’d already gravitated closer together. Archie was fidgeting in a way she recognised. He was nervous.

 

And so was Veronica, if the three or four times she’d smoothed down her hair in the last few minutes was anything to go by. 

 

Betty felt like she was intruding on a very intimate moment, even though nothing had happened quite yet. She checked her watch and saw that there were just five minutes until the movie began. She glanced over to Jughead again but could see that he was intent on ignoring her. She rolled her eyes, sure that he wouldn’t see, and sat back to make herself comfortable. 

 

About twenty minutes into the film, Veronica slowly leant her head against Archie’s shoulder. Betty saw him stiffen in surprise, before relaxing into it. Very slowly, he moved his arm around her, which Betty took as her cue to stop staring. She tapped Jughead’s leg softly so he moved out of her way and gestured that she was going over to the refreshment stalls. 

 

Jughead frowned. It hadn’t even been an hour since Betty had refused one of his fries, so she couldn’t actually be hungry. What was going on? He looked from Betty’s disappearing back to his friends in the front of the truck, and suddenly all became clear. Veronica was tucked into Archie’s side, his hand gently rubbing circles on her back. It was so predictable it was almost cliche. And of course, Betty didn’t want to see that. He sighed, grumpily, but resolved not to go after her. That’d probably just make everything worse. 

  
  
  


There was a group of people that Betty recognised by the food stalls, but no one she’d specifically seek out to chat. Now she’d left the truck and was all too aware she wasn’t actually hungry, she felt a bit awkward. There was still a lot of the film left - she couldn’t hang out here for over an hour. And with Jughead staying behind, her leaving hadn’t exactly given Veronica and Archie the privacy she’d hoped.

 

She queued up anyway, and when her turn came, she asked for a carton of salted popcorn just because she couldn’t think of anything else that would look plausible. She added a bag of Haribo, since Jughead would be sure to complain if there wasn’t something sweet to offer. 

 

‘Hey Betty. How are you?’

 

She spun around and saw Trev Brown, a boy from her class, stood behind her.

 

‘Oh hey, Trev! I’m good thanks, how are you?’

 

‘I’m great. Who are you here with? Do you want to join us? We’ve got a crowd over there.’

 

‘Oh, thanks for the offer, but I’m here with Archie and Jughead - and Veronica, she’s new to town.’

 

‘Ah, that’s too bad. It’d be nice to hang out!’ Trev replied. ‘You having a good summer?’

  
  
  
  
  


Jughead rolled his eyes. Any second now Veronica and Archie were going to start making out. He could feel it in his bones, and he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. They hadn’t noticed that Betty was gone, though he was sure he was about thirty seconds away from Archie turning around to indicate he should make himself scarce. 

 

It wouldn’t be so bad if the film wasn’t Rebel Without A Cause. If it was something a little less classic, a little bit more missable, he wouldn’t mind. Or at least wouldn’t mind so much. 

 

Although, a little voice inside his head said, you wouldn’t even be here if it was a bad film.

 

So really, Rebel Without A Cause was actually to blame for everything. Damn.

 

When he saw Archie tilt his head to his paramour, the decision over what to do was made for him. As silently, and as quickly, as he could manage, he crawled out of the truck and left to go find Betty. He guessed the least he could do was warn her. 

  
  


He was a little surprised to find her chatting to Trev Brown when he arrived. He skulked about until he heard Betty say, ‘Well, I’ll catch you later then,’ and saw Trev depart. He felt a little sheepish approaching her, and he certainly did not know how to break it to her that Veronica and Archie were… well… were God knows whatting.

 

‘Jughead! Hey. How long have you been there?’ She spotted him before he could say anything. 

 

‘I just got here. Erm. Veronica and Archie are -’ he stopped short. There was a long pause before Betty helped him out.

 

‘Kissing? Making out? Worse?’ she said, matter of factly. 

 

‘Erm yeah. That.’ 

 

Betty nodded knowingly and laughed to herself. Jughead was confused. 

 

‘Doesn’t it bother you?’ he asked. 

 

‘Me? Why would it bother me?’

 

Jughead fixed her with a hard look. Was she deliberately being dim? Or did she want to see him squirm? Well, her wish and all.

 

‘I thought… you and Archie maybe….’ he stuttered over the words.

 

‘You thought what? Really Juggie?’ Betty’s face creased - but whether in disapproval or to try and stop herself from laughing he couldn’t quite tell. 

 

Jughead felt his face flush with embarrassment, he shrugged. ‘It seemed logical.’

 

‘Right.’ She looked at him curiously, her tone wasn’t harsh. ‘Really?’ 

 

Jughead shrugged again. ‘There wasn’t a bit of you that wanted that?’ 

 

Betty paused for a minute, considering what to say next. This was Jughead, after all, Jughead with whom she had a complicated relationship. And Jughead who was normally privy to every thought going through Archie’s head. Apparently not _ all _ , however. 

 

‘Not in the slightest.’ She bit her lip, but then decided that she hadn’t actually been sworn to secrecy and she couldn’t bear Jughead to regard her with that held-tilted look of sympathy - which he was currently giving her - for the rest of the summer. ‘If I’m honest, Veronica coming and their blossoming relationship, well, it’s a relief.’

 

Jughead cocked his head to the other side as Betty stifled a laugh. He obviously wasn’t doing it deliberately, but the effect was quite comical. 

 

‘Did Archie not tell you he asked me out just before the end of the school year?’ she asked softly. Jughead shook his head - not that he needed to - the look of surprise on his face was more than enough. 

 

‘Oh.’ He had not been expecting that. 

 

‘Oh indeed. I assumed you knew. And that was why…’ she trailed off and looked down.

 

‘Why what?’ Jughead creased his forehead.

 

‘Nevermind.’ Betty shook her head. ‘Popcorn?’ She offered the carton to him. 

 

‘I’m alright, thanks,’ Jughead said on reflex and regretted it instantly when Betty took the tiniest handful and ate it slowly. There didn’t seem any way to now admit that he wanted some popcorn without looking weird.

 

Betty was staring at him in that knowing way of hers. She twisted her mouth. She was thinking. Jughead knew from bitter experience that never went well.

 

‘Juggie?’ she said, eventually. 

 

‘Yeah Betts?’ 

 

‘Why do you hate me so much?’ 

 

It took Jughead a while before he could speak again. 

 

‘What?’ he shook his head. ‘I don’t hate you, Betty.’

 

Betty looked to the side and then back to Jughead. ‘I’m not completely oblivious you know. You’ve been a little more than frosty recently. I was just wondering if it was something I’ve done - or I do?’

 

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and wished the ground would open up. There was no way he could explain himself. There was no way anyone could explain him. He knew Betty had never deserved the way he spoke to her. 

 

‘It’s not you. How could it have been? You’re - you’re you! This is all on me.’ Jughead sighed. ‘I don’t know what to say or what to tell you.’

 

‘Okay.’ The well-practiced smile re-appeared on Betty’s face. The pleasant, implacable smile that showed no emotion - and certainly not happiness. She wasn’t going to push him on it. She was giving him an easy out. That was so like Betty and it made him feel a thousand times worse. Everything at the moment was conspiring against him to hold him accountable for the way he’d behaved. And what could he tell her? That he was horrible to her because he’d always assume she and Archie would one day leave him behind?

 

‘I don’t hate you, Betty,’ he said again. ‘I’m sorry I’ve made you think that I do. I shouldn’t have done that and I have no excuse.’

 

‘It’s okay,’ she said simply, but before she could change the subject again, Jughead interrupted.

 

‘It’s not really okay though, is it?’ 

 

‘It’s a good thing I don’t hold grudges.’ Betty’s reply was diplomatic. She took a deep breath and then looked Jughead in the eye before continuing, ‘Look, I’m guessing we’ll be spending a lot more time in each other’s company without the buffer of Archie now Veronica’s here. He’s still going to want to do things as a group, but we both know how easily distracted he is by shiny things and girls. Should we just call a truce? I’m not expecting us to be best friends or anything, but this summer could feel very long if we, well, continue like this.’

 

‘Yeah. Yes,’ Jughead said immediately. ‘That would be good. Great actually.’ He swallowed. ‘Are you sure? We could always work out a custody arrangement with Andrews. You have him weekdays and every other Sunday.’ He smiled, hoping she understood that he was joking.

 

Betty’s mouth twitched. ‘You’d at least have to relieve me on Wednesdays and be on call for last-minute Archie sitting when required.’

 

‘I’m not sure I can agree to those terms, Betts. I’m going to have to take the truce option.’

 

‘Only if it’s not too much of a hardship.’

 

‘I think I’ll cope.’

 

‘You are a trooper.’ 

 

‘That’s me.’ 

 

Jughead shifted his weight from one foot to the next. It was all very well saying they had a truce, but now what? He wasn’t sure how to act. He glanced behind him back to the truck, and while he was thankful that he couldn’t exactly make out what was happening, he was able to tell enough to know that it wasn’t a safe place to return. At least not yet. By the end of the evening, the whole vehicle might need bleaching before it was safe to be in - but that was a problem that future Jughead could face.

 

Betty laughed when she saw the face he was pulling.

 

‘I should have grabbed a blanket, right?’ she asked and Jughead nodded.

 

‘In the interests of not having to poke our eyes out by the end of the evening, I suggest we retreat over there?’ He pointed to the hillside at the edge of the drive-in where a few other people had gathered to watch from.

 

‘Good thinking.’ Betty grinned. ‘Haribo for the road?’

 

‘I think this truce thing is going to work out, Betts.’

 

‘What gives you that idea, Juggie?’

 

‘Call it instinct.’ He accepted the sweets that Betty was holding out to him and took a bite. ‘Gut instinct.’ He winked, and they walked off together. 

  
  
  
  



	5. I don't follow rules, I make them. And when necessary I break them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo, anyone still here? *taps mic* testing, testing, one two three.   
> After mega mega mega hiatus I'm back.   
> Thank you to the amazing Bugggghead who has turned my ramblings into something readable.

**I don't follow rules, I make them. And when necessary, I break them**

  
  


Every year in Riverdale, the high school seniors, and those returning from college, gathered at Sweetwater River for a weekend of catching up, picnics, hanging out - and, later on, drinking around the campfire. No one ever seemed to particularly organise it, but everyone always knew when it was. It’d become tradition.

 

Betty and Archie had gone a few times, tagging along with Polly and Jason or members of the football team that Archie knew, but they’d never been able to convince Jughead to come along with them. In fact, he normally looked horrified at the suggestion that he might come within a three mile radius of the event.  But now, they were going in their own right, not tagging along with anyone else - Veronica had insisted that he came along. 

 

‘I don’t do that sort of thing,’ he’d protested, as Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. He knew, even then, that it was futile and he should probably give up already but he was going to give it a good fight anyway.  ‘Archie might be a firm contender for social butterfly of the year - and Betty gets on with everyone - but me? Nah. My place is at Pop’s, eating a burger and writing. Them’s the rules.’

 

‘Ah. You see, Jughead - I don’t make rules. I make them. And where necessary I break them. And I think it’s high time we broke you from this antisocial habit of yours. Come, come. It’ll be fun. Or are you about to tell me you’re a vampire and you’ll crumble to dust if you’re exposed to direct sunlight?’ Veronica grinned as she brushed him off, and he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

 

‘Would it make any difference if I did?’

 

‘Not in the slightest, but I’d be sure to bring along a camera to capture the exact moment you disintegrated in front of our eyes,’ Veronica retorted, in that carefree way of hers that Betty admired so much. 

 

‘Touche, Lodge.’ 

 

‘Wow. Ronnie. I never thought I’d see the day Juggie agreed to come along to the Sweetwater picnic. Good job.’ Archie grinned at her, and she shrugged with faux innocence. 

 

‘Just as long as my bestie is going, I’m happy.’ Veronica turned to Betty. ‘Right, B?’

 

‘I wouldn’t miss it.’ Betty laughed. ‘I want to put your Jughead-is-a-vampire theory to the test. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in sunlight for a prolonged period of time before. Who knows what will happen?’

 

Jughead sighed dramatically. ‘What neither of you two realises is that I am perfectly unaffected by the sun.’ He paused. ‘But the water… now water sets me off like the wicked witch in The Wizard of Oz.’

 

‘That is very valuable information, Juggie. I can’t believe you just gave it up voluntarily.’ Betty smiled at him. 

 

Jughead’s mouth twitched. ‘Neither can I, Betts. Don’t make me regret it.’

  
  


\--- 

 

It was a sunny day - perfect for spending by the river, sunbathing, swimming, and enjoying the weather. Betty arrived first, carrying a large basket of Alice Cooper approved food, a large dose of Alice Cooper advice ringing in her ears, and a smaller stash of baked goods that she’d worked on when her mother was at work. 

 

( _ Do try _ , Elizabeth, _ to encourage those hoodlums to eat something other than sugar and processed junk. Your waistline will not thank you for those milkshakes at Pop’s that I know you’ve been sneaking when you think I’m not watching _ .)

 

Veronica had pledged to take care of everything sweet that she could lay her hands on and all other refreshments. Archie was bringing the junk food he thought was most essential. Jughead was bringing his laptop and a marked reluctance to socialise. 

 

Betty grabbed them a spot - no, more than that. The  _ perfect _ spot. She’d been coming here for years and there was nowhere that rivaled this particular area. There was a tree for a little bit of shade so their food didn’t overheat, but if they sat on the right side of it, it’d be sunny all day. Even her mother couldn’t fault her planning on this occasion. 

 

She spread the blanket out, and rummaged in her bag for her sunglasses and book. Her phone buzzed - it was Polly telling her she was planning on making it down later with the twins, who were very excited to see their Auntie Betty. Betty grinned as a second message came in - a picture of the twins showing all their teeth in wide smiles. Despite the somewhat inauspicious circumstances in which the twins came to be, they were delightful. Polly and Jason might have their issues sometimes, but the children were always their first priority. And it showed. 

 

She lay down on her stomach and started reading. She’d only gotten a couple of pages in when Veronica arrived with a laiden Smithers in tow.

 

‘Perfect positioning, B. I knew I could rely on you. And look at the weather, it’s set to be absolutely perfect. Just here Smithers, thank you so much.’ 

 

Smithers put down everything and nodded at the girls. ‘Let me know when you want to be picked up Miss Lodge.’

 

‘I will, Smithers - thank you.’

 

‘See you then, Miss Lodge.’  As he walked away, Veronica turned to Betty and scrunched her nose with excitement.

 

‘Something tells me that today is going to be fun! I’m glad my parents insisted we move here. It’s different than New York, but in a good way.’ 

 

‘I’m sure it compares well to mimosas and brunches,’ Betty teased. ‘But I, for one, am very glad that you did. It’s so nice to have some female company.’ 

 

Veronica squeezed her arm. ‘How lucky was I that you happened to be at Pop’s the night I arrived? Teenie tiny confession - I was never very good at female friendships back in New York, but I’m so happy we met.’

 

Before Betty could say anything else, she noticed the boys arriving out of the corner of her eye. Archie bounded over like an overexcited labrador and looked like the bag he was carrying was as light as a feather - even though Betty could see it was overflowing. Jughead was about ten paces behind him, moving slowly. In his hand was a Pop’s milkshake - no doubt a bribe from Archie - with his bag was over his shoulder. 

 

‘Ronnie! Betty! You’re here already!’ Archie’s voice was a little higher than normal. Any more excitement and he’d be squeaking like Miss Piggy.

 

‘Of course. Don’t you know it’s so last season to be fashionably late these days?’ Veronica purred as he sat down next to her. Betty averted her eyes as they greeted each other a little too enthusiastically for that time in the morning. 

 

‘Don’t worry. They’ll have to surface for air eventually.’ Only Jughead could make it sound like he was rolling his eyes from just his voice. He settled himself on Betty’s side. Not quite close enough to be called ‘next to’ but not as far away as he’d have previously made a point of sitting. She’d take that as progress.

 

‘You okay?’ he added. 

 

She nodded. ‘As always. And you?’

 

‘Yep. You know my love of the Sweetwater reunion. Luckily I have a secret weapon. Or should I say, two.’

 

‘Oh yes, and what’s that?’

 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. ‘I figured that the laptop was too risky. It might get dunked in the river. Or, you know, run out of battery. I would hate to be forced to socialise.’  He grinned, but Betty was fairly certain he was only half - if that - joking. 

 

‘Well at least the passing gentry will be saved from your razor like wit at their expense,’ Betty quipped.

 

‘I know. My sacrifice is their gain. Besides, the biggest advantage to using a notebook is that my writing is completely undecipherable to the untrained eye, so when yours goes a-wandering, you will not be able to spot all those semi-colons you have such a campaign against.’

 

‘You really think that’s going to stop me? Oh, Juggie. I can sniff out a semi-colon at twenty paces. And I never travel without a red pen. Just you wait.’

 

‘Touche, Cooper.’ Jughead laughed and Betty took that as a clear sign that they were finally on their way to being - if not friends - then certainly on good terms as acquaintances. She relaxed slightly and held his gaze. He didn’t flinch away but instead darted his eyes towards Archie and Veronica, who were now practically sitting on top of each other. 

 

‘They are going to give teenagers a bad name.’ 

 

‘Oh hush, Juggie, they’re just happy. Anyway, since they’re occupied, you can get a headstart on the snickerdoodles.’ She passed a box over to him.

 

‘I knew there was a reason I’d agreed to come,’ he replied happily, taking two, all trace of previous reluctance gone. ‘These are delicious’ he added, through a mouthful of cookie. 

 

He wiped his fingers on his jeans before he said, a little too casually, ‘Oh yeah, before I forget. I just finished this and wondered if you’d want to read it. I seem to recall you liking crime novels?’

 

Jughead fished about in his bag and pulled out a very battered looking book, offering it to her. Betty took it. 

 

‘ _The Killer Among Us; The Story of the Black Hood’_ Betty read and turned over to look at the blurb. ‘I’ve not heard of this, I’ll definitely give it a go. Thanks!’

 

‘It’s pretty interesting, it’s written like it’s true crime, but it’s not. I’ve read a couple by that author but I think that’s their best. See what you think.’

 

‘I will.’ Betty smiled and Jughead nodded once. Neither of them knew quite what to say after that - this sort of interaction was a departure from normal, and it was going to take a little bit of getting used to. Luckily, the awkward silence was interrupted by Veronica. 

 

‘Betty have you been baking again? These look perfect, as always. What did I do to deserve a best friend like you? Come on Holden, don’t hog them all to yourself.’

 

As predicted, the weather continued to be perfect. Jughead spent most of the morning scribbling frantically in his notebook, while Betty and Veronica alternated between sunbathing, chatting, and dipping their feet into the river. When Archie’s friends from the football team arrived, he went storming off to join in a group volleyball game. 

 

‘Boys, eh?’ Veronica mused, but looked on affectionately.

 

‘It’s all going well then, I see?’ Betty asked. 

 

Veronica nodded enthusiastically. ‘He’s so lovely. I know we’re insufferable at the moment, but I like him so much.’

 

Jughead looked up from his notebook with interest, but then, as Veronica launched into rather too much detail for his liking, he looked panicked and tried to figure out an exit strategy. There were some things that you didn’t need to know about your best friend and Veronica was listing every single one of them. Luckily for him - and before he had to do something drastic like jump into the river, or roll down the hill, to get away from it - Veronica noticed Betty looking equally uncomfortable. 

 

‘Oh! Sorry, I know you said he’s like your brother but I forgot… and I’m just excited.’ 

 

‘That’s okay,’ Betty said, with an expression that told a different story. ‘But how about we just keep the details of you and Archie at a PG-13 level from now on? That way, we can still chat but I will still be able to look him in the eye afterward.’

 

‘Seconded,’ added Jughead, feeling the need to remind them that he was present. 

 

‘Oh, still here Jones?’ Veronica asked tartly. ‘The sun hasn’t finished you off yet?’

 

‘Not quite. But there’s still time.’

 

Veronica looked from Jughead to Betty and rolled her eyes. ‘Where did you two find him?’ 

 

‘Honestly, I’m not sure. I think he just followed us to Pop’s one day, and we’ve not been able to shake him since.’

 

‘Oh, ha, ha. Very funny.’

 

Archie ran back then, and rather sheepishly asked Veronica if he could introduce her to some of his friends. 

 

‘Only if they’re as handsome as you, Archiekins.’ 

 

Archie’s face dropped and Veronica sprung up to kiss and reassure him. ‘I assume you’ll be introducing me as your girlfriend, which ought to stop even the most courageous casanova in their tracks.’

 

‘Can I?’ Archie looked like all his Christmases had come at once. ‘I mean, I know I haven’t asked you officially or anything, but I would really like it if you were.’

 

‘Archiekins, do I strike you as someone who waits around to be asked? Of course, you’re my boyfriend!’ Veronica kissed him again and Archie’s smile reached from ear to ear. ‘Come on now so you can show me off properly.’ 

 

They strode off hand in hand. Jughead looked determinedly down at his notebook. There was a difference between talking to Betty while there were other people around (even if they were distracted), and being left alone with her completely. He was still figuring out how to be friendly and he didn’t want to screw it up by saying something out of turn. 

 

At least not at this early juncture.

 

Luckily for him, Betty seemed just as interested in her book, and shortly after, she noticed Polly arriving with the twins.

 

‘Juggie?’ she said, capturing his attention. ‘Do you mind? It’s just Polly’s over there and - I don’t want to leave you by yourself, but I’m sure you don’t want your peace completely destroyed by two three year olds… I’ll be back soon.’

 

‘Go do the auntie thing. Sneak them some candy from me.’ He grinned and Betty looked at him with a very strange look on her face. Shit. Was that weird?

 

‘Will do.’ She smiled warmly, and Jughead decided that he’d gotten away with it. He coughed to hide his awkwardness and returned to his scribbling. 

 

‘Betty! Oh my god, I am so glad you’re here!’ A very frazzled looking Polly greeted her. ‘Junie has been asking for you ALL DAY and Dagwood has decided to belatedly enter the terrible twos. Look up handful in the dictionary and you’ll see a picture of these monsters.’ 

 

Betty looked at her sister. ‘But you wouldn’t have it any other way, right?’ 

 

Polly smiled back. ‘Not at all.’

 

Betty swooped up Juniper, who was pawing at her legs for attention. ‘Aunt Beddy! Beddy!!’ The toddler clasped her hands together. Betty positioned her so she was carrying her on her hip. 

 

‘Well, hello there Junie. How are you today?’

 

‘Good! Mummy says we get to play by the river all day today.’

 

‘That sounds fun to me. Polly, where’s Jason today?’

 

Polly was trying to wrestle some sunscreen on a squirming Dagwood. ‘He picked up a last-minute shift at Pop’s. He’s trying to get as many hours in now so it’s a bit easier when college starts again. It’s difficult when he’s traveling into the city each day to pick up enough shifts. Hey - did I tell you that I’m starting online classes in the fall?’

 

‘No? That’s great!’ There was a time and place, Betty mused, to dwell on the fact that the twins’ unexpected arrival had curtailed her sister’s Ivy League ambitions, but they didn’t have anywhere nearthe same effect on Jason, who had still managed to gain admission to Columbia. But, now was not it.

 

‘Yeah, hopefully after a year or two I’ll be able to transfer my credits and then once Jason’s finished with his degree, I can concentrate on mine. I’m hoping to get into NYU so I don’t have to do the whole thing without physically attending a class.’

 

‘I’m sure you will. Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if we ended up at the same college at the same time?’

 

‘You know as well as I do, that if you don’t get into Harvard and live up to my  _ unachieved promise, _ mom will never speak to you again. Best get swatting little sister.’

 

Juniper was now pinching Betty gently to get her attention again. She pointed at the river. ‘Paddle! Paddle now.’ 

 

‘Okay, little miss opinionated. Dagwood are you coming, too? I’ll watch them for a bit if you want, Polly. Looks like you could do with a break.’

 

‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Betty. That would be amazing, if you need me I’ll be here. Asleep.’ 

 

‘Or you could catch up with your old classmates?’ Betty suggested. ‘Go, have a little fun, I’ll take care of these two trouble makers.’

 

‘Thank you.’ 

 

Dagwood ran to hold his auntie’s hand and Betty took them down to a shallow part of the river. 

 

‘Now will you two promise to listen to me today?’ Betty asked the very excited twins. ‘Because then we can have lots and lots and lots of fun.’ 

 

Juniper nodded enthusiastically, Dagwood nodded once and then started splashing her with water. Seeing that she laughed rather than getting cross, Juniper detached herself from Betty’s side and joined Dagwood in their game. Soon, they were all drenched but laughing wildly. Betty hoped Polly had remembered to pack the twins some spare clothes.

 

‘Hey Betty,’ a familiar voice called, interrupting the splashing game. 

 

‘Hello, Trev. How are you?’

 

‘All the better for seeing you. How have you been?’ Trev was beaming at her. 

 

‘Good thanks.’ Betty replied, her eyes not leaving the twins who were still merrily splashing about. 

 

‘It’s a nice day, isn’t it? Will you be staying all evening? It’s so cool to finally be the seniors, right?’

 

‘Yeah it is,’ Betty agreed. ‘And I am going to stay for a bit - depends if Polly wants me to watch these two this evening. Dagwood! Don’t hit your sister. Junie, no - don’t hit him back. Sorry, Trev!’ Betty pulled the twins apart and they settled back to behaving. ‘Summer going well?’

 

‘Yep, thanks. I’ve been helping my dad out at the vets and a few of his clients have asked me to do dogwalking for them. It’s nice to be amongst some non four-legged creatures though - I was starting to worry I’d forget how to hold a conversation past ‘sit’ or ‘heel’ or ‘good boy’.’ 

 

He laughed and Betty joined in. ‘I can’t believe you’re complaining about spending time with dogs and other furry creatures.’

 

‘Well, if I tell you how great it really is, it sounds like boasting.’

 

‘Fair enough.’

 

‘Maybe, if you like dogs that is, you could come with me one day, on the dog walk? There are some characters there - there’s this goldendoodle which is completely ridiculous but also so charming.’

 

Betty loved dogs, so even though she wasn’t quite sure of Trev’s intentions, she hastily accepted. And promptly the twins started playing up again.

 

‘Great, well - I can see you’re busy so I’ll catch you a bit later.’ Trev beamed at her and Betty waved as he walked off. 

 

She turned to the twins and in her most authoritative voice said ‘Come on you two, I thought we said you were going to behave!’

 

Jughead hadn’t meant to watch Betty while she was playing with the twins, but then Trev had walked up to her and he’d found that he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t quite read Betty’s reaction to him. Was she just being polite? Did she like him? Was there something there? He also didn’t really know why he was so engrossed. Or why it mattered. 

 

Why was Trev distracting her when she clearly needed to pay attention to the twins?

 

Didn’t Trev realise that stopping them from drowning was more important than his stupid pick up lines?

 

Oh, finally he got the hint.

 

Jughead shook his head, surprising even himself with how crotchety he was feeling. There was no harm in Trev, he knew that. But if Betty ended up as distracted as Archie, what on earth was he going to do with the rest of the summer? Sure, he liked his own company but everyone had limits. 

 

He buried his head back in his notebook but his concentration was gone. He half-heartedly started to edit what he’d written. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Betty being pulled in two different directions by the twins. 

 

He got up before he could second guess himself. 

 

‘Avast ye, it’s pirate Jughead,’ he roared as he ran towards them. The twins giggled with delight. ‘I’m here to steal your treasure.’

 

‘Beddy, Beddy!’ Dagwood pushed her forward so he and Juniper could hide behind her legs. Betty shook her head in amazement.

 

‘Juggie?’ She was confused and laughing at the same time.

 

‘Shush, just go with it.’ 

 

‘You’re not getting our treasure, you filthy landlubber,’ Betty replied in a much louder voice. Juniper and Dagwood peeped out from behind her legs to shake their fists with adorable conviction. 

 

The game lasted rather longer than Jughead had anticipated. Pirates, it seemed, was a hit with the under fours. He was exhausted by the time the twins finally crawled back to their mother to have a nap. So was Betty. Polly thanked them profusely and promised them both a burger on her - so all in all, it wasn’t a wasted afternoon.

 

‘Thank you for that, Juggie. Juniper and Dagwood loved the game and you actually made them behave for more than five minutes at a time. It was amazing! I hope we didn’t completely ruin your plans - did you get some writing done?’

 

‘I had fun! I used to play that with Jellybean when she was young enough to think her older brother was cool. They’re cute kids.’

 

Betty nodded. ‘They are.’ She nudged him with her elbow as they walked back to their picnic spot. ‘But really, thanks. It was very kind of you.’

 

‘Anytime, Betts.’ 

 

‘Be careful what you promise or I might just take you up on it!’  

 

‘There are worse ways to spend an afternoon.’ 

 

Betty stopped walking and when Jughead realised, he turned around and looked at her quizzically. ‘What?’

 

She shook her head. ‘Oh nothing.’ She paused. ‘Just - no, it doesn’t matter. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Now, shall we go and see if Archie and Veronica have come up for air yet?’

 

‘Excellent idea. At the very least, I think there’s a snickerdoodle with my name on it, just waiting for me.’

 

‘I think there might just be one with my name on it, too. Assuming Archie’s not eaten them all. Still, he doesn’t know where I hid the supply of cupcakes, so we’re assured something. Come on then!’

 

When the two of them got back, Jughead sat slightly closer to her than he had that morning, and Betty pretended she hadn’t noticed. But perhaps, just perhaps, she was starting to thaw Jughead’s iciness. She’d call that a success. 

 


	6. Sardonic humour is just my way of relating to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look who just updated after forever..... I promise I never forgot about this, but, erm. I'm just slow...  
> However, I have made a start on the next chapter, so I shouldn't be abandoning you all for so long.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading for sticking around! I hope you enjoy this - as the fluff starts to begin...
> 
> As always, thanks must go to @bugggghead for beta'ing this into something readable :)

**Sardonic humour is just my way of relating to the world**

  
  


After knowing Veronica for a little over a month, Betty was quite certain there wasn’t anyone she couldn’t charm - and she was certainly feeling the benefit of it. Her mother’s insistence that she spend every waking hour at the Register had been replaced with more and more suggestions that she  _ enjoy her summer _ , get to know that _ lovely  _ Lodge girl -  _ after all, you’ve enough experience of the newsroom to include it on your college applications, haven’t you? _

 

Betty didn’t need telling twice. Her mother and Hermione had rekindled their high school friendship almost instantly. Hal and Hiram had started off a little frosty, but they had since broken the ice over many, many whiskeys. And, since her parents barely needed an excuse to go over to the Pembroke for an evening, Betty was allowed more freedom than she had ever experienced before. Her curfew was almost a distant memory. 

 

Which meant that when Reggie Mantle decided to host a party, her mother didn’t even bat an eyelash when Betty mentioned she wanted to go. ‘As long as you get home safely, and I don’t hear that you’ve been up to no good, then absolutely - go with Veronica!’

 

Well, she wasn’t about to wait around in case her mother changed her mind. She wondered, briefly, if she should be worried about the complete personality transplant her mother seemed to have undergone. But then, on the other hand, who was she to doubt the relaxing effects of Friday night cocktails?

  
  
  


Veronica arrived promptly with Smithers to pick Betty up. Archie had suggested they all go together, but Veronica had told him in no uncertain terms that they’d meet them there. It was her first Riverdale party, and Veronica was determined to make an impression - or, as she had put it to Betty: ‘It’s like I’m coming out to Riverdale society, at long last. It’s my debut, B! It needs to be perfect.’

 

Betty wasn’t entirely sure if there was anyone left in Riverdale who had not met - or at least heard - about Veronica’s arrival to the town, but she was tactful enough not to say anything and play along. 

 

‘So, how do these things normally go here?’ Veronica pressed. ‘Am I dressed okay? Is it too much, too little? I am relying on your knowledge!’

 

Veronica was dressed quite simply, at least for her, in a black top with a maroon coloured skirt - and of course, the customary pearls and high heels. 

 

‘You’re perfect, Veronica.’ Betty smiled, glad that she’d decided to dress up a little herself, so as not to be outshone by her fabulous new best friend. ‘I’ve not been to many things like this. My mom… and besides, Archie doesn’t always like me to cramp his style! But it’s just, you know, teenagers at a house party. Drinking too much, making questionable decisions they’ll regret in the morning, and taking photos they’ll hope their parents never see.’

 

‘Well then, I can’t wait.’ Veronica grinned and looped her arm through Betty’s.

 

‘Once again, I’m amazed you were able to convince Jughead to come. Archie has literally tried everything without any luck.’

 

‘You know, once I told him you were coming too, he wasn’t at all hard to convince.’ Veronica replied, pointedly, and gave Betty a meaningful look which Betty ignored. ‘He tried to pass it off as keeping you company because Archiekins and I would leave you on your lonesome otherwise, but really, the more I think about it, the more I’m sure that that boy is sweet on you.’

 

Betty rolled her eyes and laughed, though she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. ‘Come off it. Jughead? He hates me.’

 

‘Not anymore, he doesn’t. Not if that display by the river was anything to go by.’

 

‘Veronica….’

 

‘Okay, okay. I know. I’m backing off now. I’m just saying. And when I’m proved right I want it on record that I called it first.’

 

‘Noted.’ Betty laughed and hoped Veronica didn’t notice her blush. 

  
  
  


Smithers pulled up in front of Reggie’s house. Really, it was only around the corner - Riverdale wasn’t exactly a large town - and most of the other attendees had just walked there, so Veronica’s car stood out. Which was, Betty suspected, exactly what she’d intended.

 

Jughead and Archie were stood outside the house, clearly waiting for the girls to arrive before they went in. Archie was wearing his letterman jacket with pride - it was too warm for him to have it on for practical reasons - and even Jughead seemed to have made a bit more of an effort. He was still in plaid, but the shirt looked new and was buttoned up, rather than hanging loosely over his t-shirt or tied around his waist.

 

‘Well hello there Archiekins, Jughead. Don’t you two scrub up well?’ Veronica beamed.

 

‘I figured it was time for my annual bath. You’re lucky this coincided,’ Jughead sparred back good-humouredly, while Archie slipped his arm around Veronica, ushering her in.

 

Jughead hung back to walk in with Betty. 

 

‘You look nice,’ he said as they entered, so casually that it took a minute for Betty to register what he meant.  

 

‘Oh, thank you, Juggie!’ Instinctively, she smoothed down the front of her skirt. ‘I mean, so do you.’

 

‘Thanks,’ he replied, giving her an awkward smile before clearing his throat. 

 

Betty changed the subject. ‘I think Veronica’s expectations for tonight are a little on the high side. I’m not sure this is going to be like the sort of parties she is used to.’

 

‘You say that like it’s a bad thing.’ Jughead grinned sardonically. ‘Could you imagine us trying to hold our own at some sophisticated New York soiree? I’d be escorted from the premises on sight.’

 

‘Juggie!’ 

 

‘What? Sardonic humour is just my way of relating to the world.’

 

‘Of course. Anyway, I think I need to warn Veronica that whatever she thinks is in that punch, probably most certainly isn’t what it contains.’

 

‘I mean, you could. Or, you could not. She’s not daft, she’ll be fine without the warning.’ Jughead shrugged.

 

‘What do you mean by that?’ Betty frowned but was careful to keep her tone light. She wasn’t sure whether she was being overly sensitive or if Jughead was slipping back into his old ways.

 

He seemed to have realised his mistake as he grimaced. ‘All I meant was that you spend so much of your time looking after us all, and don’t get me wrong, that’s one of your best qualities, but like, you’re not responsible for whether or not we have a good time. Or if anyone here has a good time. Just... enjoy yourself. Put yourself first occasionally.’

 

Betty looked down. She was somewhat unnerved by the fact that Jughead had noticed anything about her, let alone been able to get such a good read on her.

 

He sighed. ‘Sorry Betts, that was out of line. Forget I said anything. I just… Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just find Archie and Veronica again. Oh.’ He had glanced over his shoulder where he saw that Archie was surrounded by the football team, who he was trying to avoid like the plague. ‘They’re over there if you want to join. I’m going to get a drink - can I get you something?’

 

Betty glanced over to where he was looking and made her decision - she could see Trev trying to catch her eye, and she wasn’t really in the mood. ‘No, that’s okay. I’ll come with you.’ 

  
  
  


A little while later, Jughead was sat outside, staring at the beer in his hand and trying not to have an existential crisis. Despite her best efforts to stay with him, it hadn’t taken Betty long to be pulled away by various people. First, it was Ethel, who couldn’t wait to tell her about her vacation, then when Ethel had finally ground to a halt, Melody appeared… and so on it went. Jughead had never quite worked out why Betty thought she wasn’t popular. Everyone liked Betty. People were excited to see her - he hoped she realised that. 

 

It’d been easier to duck out quietly, without a fuss, than to cramp her style. So here he was. Cradling a beer in his hand and staring at it, like he was half expecting it to spontaneously combust. He knew he shouldn’t have started thinking about it, but now he was and he couldn’t seem to shift the path his mind was heading down. If he finished this beer, and if he had another one, what did that mean? Did it mean in thirty years time, his teenage son will have moved out of the home to live with his friend, because of his lifestyle choices? Or did it mean that he’d be able to have a drink and put it down when he’d had enough? 

 

He shook his head at himself and took a small sip from the cup and when he looked up again, he saw Betty walking over to him.

 

‘Hey! I wondered where you’d gone off to.’ She smiled and he saw her scan his face for a reaction. ‘Penny for them?’

 

‘Huh? Oh, I’d be overcharging you.’ 

 

Betty sat down next to him. They were a little way from the house and able to observe the party from where they were, but also enjoy a relative quiet. 

 

‘I don’t mind,’ she said lightly. ‘I don’t mean to pry, obviously. If there’s something on your mind and you want to talk about it, then you can. But if it’s just that you’re disgusted at the taste of the cheap beer, then, unfortunately, I can confirm that this stuff—’ she indicated her cup, containing an ominously red liquid— ‘isn’t a whole lot better.’

 

‘That is reassuring to know.’ He dropped his head and looked at the ground, and then up at the sky as he decided whether or not to say anything more. He stared at the bottle in his hands again. 

 

‘I never know what I’m supposed to think about this.’ He raised the bottle half an inch; Betty didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue. ‘My dad… he... hum. I guess you’d figured out that I’m staying with Archie right now?’

 

‘I had picked up on that,’ Betty replied, tactfully. 

 

‘Things aren’t great at home. He drinks. I don’t want to be like him, but…’

 

‘Juggie, you won’t be. You’re your own person. You’re not your parents - you’re certainly not your dad.’ Betty reached forward and touched his arm lightly without thinking and was glad when he didn’t flinch away. ‘You won’t make the same mistakes just because you share the same name.’ 

 

‘It could be intrinsically linked to the forenames Forsythe and Pendleton for all you know.’ Jughead half-joked. Betty pulled a face.

 

‘Just as well you chose an alternative name to go by then, isn’t it Juggie?’ 

 

She still hadn’t dropped her hand from his arm and she gave him a quick squeeze. ‘I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you, but you’ve got to believe you’ve got a different future ahead of you. You’re so smart. You’re always writing! You’ve got options! So have a beer if you want, and don’t have it if you don’t want to. You don’t have to drink to prove you’re a normal teenager at a party, and you don’t have to avoid it to prove you’re not going to end up drinking too much.’ 

 

‘Betty - I...’ Jughead started but found that, for once, he didn’t have the words. He swallowed thickly and tried again. ‘Why are you so nice to me? You’re so good Betty. I don’t deserve you even giving me the time of day after how I’ve treated you.’

 

‘Don’t you think I’m the best judge of that?’ Betty deflected.  ‘Juggie, we’ve known each other since we were kids, and I know we don’t always see eye to eye and I rub you the wrong way and we’ve always needed Archie to mediate - even if he didn’t realise that’s what he was doing. But I thought we turned over a new leaf, right?’

 

‘I guess.’

 

‘And you’re not going to be mean to me ever again, are you?’ Betty said sternly but then ruined the effect by laughing. 

 

‘Nope. I wouldn’t dare.’

 

‘So, you’re just going to have to put up with me being nice to you. I’m not going anywhere.’ She sighed. ‘I know things have been tough for you. And I know you’ve never wanted me to know how tough it’s been. I’m glad Archie and Fred have always been there for you.’

 

‘I don’t know what I’d have done without Fred.’

 

‘You mean you didn’t fancy your odds with my mom?’

 

‘No offense, Betts, but your mom is terrifying.’ 

 

‘I can’t argue with that.’ Betty smiled, and Jughead returned it with a weaker smile of his own. Defiantly, he took a drink from his cup.

 

‘You’re right. I am in control,’ he answered her unasked question and she nodded. ‘Thanks. Sorry, I’m such a misery.’ He reached over and patted her hand which was still resting on his arm - neither of them had noticed that she hadn’t moved and it’d simply returned to resting there once he’d finished drinking. He felt a bit foolish for bringing her attention back to it and she rather self consciously removed it and cupped both hands around her drink instead. 

 

‘So, I started reading  _ The Killer Among Us _ …’ Betty changed the subject, abruptly. ‘It’s amazing! Seriously! I couldn’t put it down. I read half of it in one night - I’ve only got about fifty pages left and I can’t wait to find out how it ends.’

 

‘You won’t be disappointed.’ Jughead flashed her a grin, and Betty was struck by how boyish he suddenly looked compared to only a few minutes ago. ‘It keeps you guessing.’ 

 

‘Ahh I want to know but don’t tell me.’ Betty smiled and took a sip of her drink. 

 

‘My lips are sealed.’ He mimed zipping them up and Betty giggled. 

 

‘How’s your novel going? We kinda interrupted your writing session the other day. I hope you managed to catch up again.’

 

‘It was a welcome distraction. I was starting to use semicolons recklessly. I needed to put it down for a while.’ Jughead nudged her shoulder with his.

 

‘Well, the first stage of overcoming an addiction is recognising that you have a problem.’ Betty spoke without thinking of the implication of her words and suddenly worried that she had been incredibly tactless given what they’d been speaking about only moments before. Jughead didn’t seem to have noticed though - or if he had, he didn’t seem bothered. 

 

‘I can quit semicolons anytime I want, Betts. I just don’t want.’ 

 

‘You keep telling yourself that.’

 

Neither Jughead nor Betty had realised how it had happened, but they were suddenly aware that they were sitting quite a lot closer to each other than they had been. If it had been anyone else, Betty might have thought that this was intentional. But this was Jughead, with whom she was still treading a very fine tightrope - right? 

 

Jughead finished his beer and put it down and then found he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. He knew what he wanted to do, which was an urge that had come on very suddenly,  but he figured that was probably inappropriate and he didn’t want to push his luck. Especially seeing as he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. He settled on placing his hands behind him, leaning back and resting on them. At least then they were serving a purpose. 

 

Betty adjusted her position so she was sat in the same way, her fingers splayed across the ground. Their fingers were less than an inch away. Was that deliberate, or purely coincidental?

 

Betty watched the party go on, scanning across the garden for signs of Veronica and Archie. She hadn’t seen them in a while - but like Jughead had pointed out, they could look after themselves. She should stop worrying about them. She half contemplated going to find herself another drink, but found that she didn’t want to move and risk unsettling the atmosphere between her and Jughead again. 

 

She could feel something changing.

 

Neither of them had spoken for a little while, but Betty didn’t feel awkward, which was unusual - especially with Jughead. 

 

She felt something brush her fingers, so lightly, she thought she might have imagined it. She turned to look at Jughead. He was looking slightly bashful, and his eyes flicked down to their hands and back up to hers. Betty’s mouth twitched into a half smile and she felt the slight pressure brush over the very tips of her fingers again. 

 

She had no idea where the feeling had come from, but she was suddenly certain that she wanted nothing more than for Jughead Jones, her former arch nemesis, to hold her hand. 

 

Jughead shifted closer towards her, and as he did so, he slipped his hand over hers, tucking his thumb underneath her palm. Betty looked at Jughead as she curled her fingers around his, slowly and deliberately. She felt a little shy, but was comforted by the fact that his expression was far from his customary smirk. He was scanning her face, trying to get a read on her. 

 

Betty felt a little self-conscious under his scrutiny. She smiled slightly but found herself looking everywhere but at Jughead. She bit the inside of her lip, not sure what she should do next. If she should say something, or if that would break the spell. 

 

‘Betts?’ Jughead sounded unsure of himself. He started to lean into her, reaching out with his hand towards her face, as if he was going to tuck a loose hair behind her ear.

 

‘Here you guys are!’ A familiar voice broke through the tension and the moment was gone. Betty and Jughead sprung apart as Archie came bounding over to them with Veronica not far behind in pursuit.

 

Archie was decidedly unsteady on his feet when he reached them. ‘Betty! Jughead! We’ve been looking all over for you,’ he slurred. ‘Ronnie! They’re heee-rrreee.’

 

Veronica caught up with him and positioned herself so she was holding him up.

‘B - I know I said I’d drop you home… But Archiekins here has had just the teeniest tiny bit too much to drink and I think I’d better take him back to the Pembrooke. I don’t think Fred would appreciate him crashing about at home. Will you two be okay to get back?’

 

Archie was swaying and looking ever so slightly green. ‘Ronnie, Ronnie. I don’t think I should have run.’

 

‘It’s okay Archiekins, we’ll get you home soon.’ Veronica rolled her eyes, but with affection. ‘Sorry again. He’s hopeless.’ She fished about in her pocket and handed something to Jughead.

 

‘Here Jug - his keys. Oh. Erm. Do you mind looking after them? I don’t trust Archie not to throw them about somewhere.’ 

 

‘Thanks, Ronnie. I appreciate the tact. And the fact that I won’t have to break into the Andrews’ house tonight in order to sleep.’

 

‘Is he going to be okay?’ Betty looked past Veronica to Archie.

 

‘This isn’t my first rodeo with a drunk football player. It’ll be fine. Besides - I have Smithers to help me. Will you be okay, B? We can drop you en route, but there’s no guarantee you won’t see the entire contents of his stomach.’

 

‘It’s okay, seriously, V! Get him home.’

 

‘Yeah - I’ll walk Betty back,’ Jughead offered. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 

Veronica looked from Betty to Jughead and back again and narrowed her eyes. She decided not to comment - yet.

 

‘Brunch at Pop’s tomorrow, on me. Let’s say eleven - but I’ll let you know if Archie won’t be making it.’

 

‘Ronnie,’ Archie groaned. 

 

‘That’s my cue - see you tomorrow!’ 

 

Veronica led Archie away, negotiating him around some large plants and down some steps.’

 

‘She’s stronger than she looks.’ Jughead remarked. ‘Is there anything she can’t do?’

 

‘Not likely!’ Betty agreed, rubbing her hands together, suddenly nervous about being alone with Jughead again. Luckily for her, he seemed prepared to take the lead. 

 

‘Come on then, Betts. Let’s get out of here.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I'll Edit and Suggest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah I know, I took forever again!  
> @Buggghead turned my random trail of thoughts and words into something readable.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the awkwardness....

  1. **I’ll edit and suggest**



  
  
  


Betty woke early the next morning. Not for the first time that summer, she had something to thank Veronica for - her brunch plans and an opportunity to see Jughead again, in the cold light of day. She was excited - and a little nervous. The previous night had been strange... in a good way - she thought. But, she had no idea what today would have in store. Jughead was a hard person to read. 

 

After Archie and Veronica had left, it hadn’t been quite as easy with Jughead as it had been before their interruption. He’d ushered her out of Reggie’s house, with his hand lightly pressed against the small of her back, but as soon as they were outside, he’d dropped it. He hadn’t made any attempt to take her hand again and Betty had found herself more disappointed about that than she’d expected. 

 

Conversation had been fine as they walked the ten or so minutes to Betty and Archie’s street. But it hadn’t been the same as it was before. Betty worried that he was rebuilding the walls that she’d only just began to break through. If she was braver, she might have tried to take his hand. Take the lead herself.

 

But that was Veronica levels of brazen. She wasn’t there yet. 

 

But maybe she would be. 

 

Did she want to be?

 

She was a little confused - the shift in her feelings had happened so quickly - and she’d known Jughead her whole life. But yes was the answer that was coming through most clearly. And she was excited to see him again today. Hopefully they’d be able to talk about whatever it was that had changed last night. 

 

Unless…

 

Betty’s self-doubt always had a way of creeping in, no matter how hard she tried to shut it out. Maybe he’d just had too much to drink. (He’d had one beer. Two at absolute tops!) Maybe he regretted it. (So quickly?) Maybe he was just feeling sorry for her because she’d been abandoned by Veronica. (That  _ could  _ be it) Maybe…

 

Betty dragged herself into the shower and tried to wash those thoughts away. She would just have to see what happened today.

  
  
  
  


Jughead was not having a good morning. He’d also woken up early - and happy. But then he’d looked at his phone and seen missed calls from his dad from the middle of the night. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

He’d tried calling his dad back, but when he didn’t answer he’d started to panic. So he’d bounded out of the Andrews’ front door, only stopping to pick up his bag and apologise to Fred for skipping out on the breakfast that he’d offered, and practically ran all the way to Sunnyside Trailer Park.

 

The most ironically named place on earth. Or at least in Riverdale.

 

He tried knocking, but when there was no response he pushed the door open. It was unlocked, as it always was, and Jughead was apprehensive as to what he’d find inside.

 

The trailer wasn’t the worst he’d seen it. It couldn’t be called tidy, but at least litter wasn’t strewn about the place. That was a change, at least. 

 

His dad was passed out on the sofa. Snoring - so Jughead knew he was alive. 

 

Against his better judgment, he kicked the sofa rather than his dad’s leg, which was hanging temptingly over the edge of the worn piece of furniture. FP woke with a start.

 

‘Shit. Boy. What are you doing here?’

 

‘You tell me, Dad. You rang. Twelve times to be exact. I assumed there was an emergency.’ 

 

‘Eh?’ FP blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly. Jughead glared at him, waiting for an answer. 

 

FP sighed, raising his hand slightly, looking in the opposite direction of where Jughead was standing. He swallowed. ‘Yeah, boy. I lost my keys, figured you might help your old man out. But then I realised the door wasn’t locked so, no harm no foul.’ He shrugged. 

 

Jughead continued to glare at him. ‘How much had you had to drink? No, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.’

 

Jughead knew he should have expected this, that this shouldn’t be a disappointment, but he couldn’t help it. He sighed. 

 

‘I can’t stay with Fred forever. I want to come home, Dad. But I won’t until you sort yourself out. When Mom and Jellybean left, I lost them too you know. Where am I meant to go once the Andrews’ hospitality runs out, eh? Get it together.’

 

‘I hadn’t been drinking. For weeks, boy. I’ve got to have a good time sometimes - and it was Snake-eyes’ birthday. I couldn’t be boring and let him down. ’

 

‘But you can let me down?’

 

FP closed his eyes, trying to blink away the inevitable headache. ‘Son. Just come home.’

 

‘No. Not until you’ve sorted yourself out.’

 

He pushed past his father to his room, and shoved as many of the remaining clothes as he could into his bag. The room was almost bare now. It was pitiful how little of him remained in his place. A couple of t-shirts, one poster, and a few books were the only evidence that he’d ever inhabited the room.

 

He returned to the sitting room. FP hadn’t moved.

 

‘Retrace your steps and check at the Wyrm. If you still can’t find your keys, get someone to change the lock. Not that there’s anything worth stealing in here, but you never know. I’ll be back again to check up on you.’ Jughead paused, not sure if he should tell his father the next part, but decided he had nothing to lose. ‘Fred says if you clean up your act he’d love to have you back on the team. Think about it at least?’

 

‘Musta done something right to end up with a kid like you,’ FP replied gruffly, then cleared his throat. ‘Okay. Got it. Now scram.’

 

Jughead didn’t need telling twice. He looked at his phone. It was only 9.30. He didn’t feel like going back to Archie’s house and having to explain to Fred where he’d been that morning - even though he was pretty sure Fred already knew. So, he decided to head straight to Pop’s. At least he’d had the foresight to put his laptop in his bag. If writing was to be his way out of his father’s destiny, he should grab every opportunity to get his manuscript finished. 

  
  
  
  


Jughead was on his second coffee and engrossed in his work when his phone buzzed.

 

**Betty: Hi :) I was going to go to Pop’s soon, I wondered if you wanted to walk together?**

 

His face fell. He felt like he’d failed at the first hurdle. He should have texted her, or something. He should have gone back to Fred’s so they could walk together. He was doing this all wrong, already.

 

He wrote and then deleted and rewrote his reply several times before he sent it. 

 

**Jughead: Sorry, I made an early start and I’m already here.**

 

**Betty: Oh, okay! Nevermind. I’ll see you in a bit then.**

 

He quickly typed another reply, he did not want her reading too much into him being there. If he’d have realised what he was meant to do, of course he’d have walked her to Pop’s. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

 

**Jughead: I’ve saved you a spot :)**

 

**Jughead: But I can’t guarantee there will be any coffee left. Growing boy needs his caffeine.**

 

He contemplated leaving an X at the end of his message, but felt far too awkward doing it.

 

**Betty: :)**

  
  
  


Betty had been disappointed that Jughead had decided, for whatever reason, to go to Pop’s without her. She’d enjoyed talking to him last night. She just hoped they hadn’t taken one step forward just to take thirty backwards. However, he still seemed friendly this morning, so maybe there was a simple explanation as to why he’d gone off without her. 

 

As she approached Pop’s, she felt nervous in a way she never had before at the prospect of seeing Jughead. Things had changed - of that she was certain. But what was going to happen next was anyone’s guess.

 

Jughead’s head whipped around when he heard the bell ding. His grin instantly relaxed Betty and she smiled back at him. He closed his laptop and shoved it hastily in his bag by his feet, clearing room for her. He indicated the space next to him in the booth and she slid into the seat.

 

‘Hi,’ she started, shyly.

 

‘Hey. I would have ordered you a drink, but I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer coffee or tea at this time.’

 

‘That’s fine.’ Betty caught the eye of Pop - who nodded, knowingly. 

 

‘One tea coming, Betty - do you kids want to order food yet?’

 

‘We’ll wait, thanks Pop. Archie and Veronica should be here any minute - they’ll be wanting something to eat.’

 

‘Sure thing. Well you let me know when you’re ready to order.’ Pop busied himself with Betty’s drink before bringing it over to her and returning to polishing the counter. 

 

‘What are the chances of Archie getting here before brunch is more accurately described as lunch or dinner?’ Betty asked Jughead.

 

‘Jury’s still out. Our pal Andrews can go either way. He does seem to get away without any lasting consequences more than most, but on the other hand, he was pretty bad last night.’

 

‘If I know Veronica, he’ll be here whether he’s feeling good or not.’ Betty laughed. She paused, then cocked her head in his direction. ‘You’ve, er, been here a while then?’

 

Jughead nodded. ‘I had to sort out some stuff with my dad, and I didn’t feel like trekking back to Archie’s after. Otherwise I would have waited for you to walk here.’ He felt the need to clarify. He didn’t know what was happening here, but he didn’t want to derail it. 

 

He thought he saw a slight blush rise in Betty’s cheeks, before her expression changed to one of concern. ‘Everything okay?’ she asked, quietly.

 

Jughead nodded. ‘As it ever is.’

 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ she asked, gently - truly giving him an option.

 

He shook his head. ‘Nope. I - erm. Just, it is what it is.’

 

Betty stared at him, her expression gentle, waiting for him to continue if he wanted. He felt the need to change the subject.

 

‘You feeling okay this morning?’ 

 

It was indirect, but hopefully it would clarify, a little, as to how good her judgment had been last night. And whether it was okay to continue down the path they seemed to, maybe, be slightly heading down. 

 

‘Me?’ she sounded surprised. ‘I had half a cup of punch. I know I’ve only just been released from the shackles of Alice Cooper, but even by those standards…’

 

‘Good! I mean… erm…’ he trailed off.

 

‘Are you okay this morning?’ she asked, biting her lip anxiously.

 

‘Yeah! Yeah. No I only had one beer,’ he clarified. ‘Definitely fine.’ 

 

‘So, we’re both fine.’ Betty smiled at him, and he smiled back, nodding. 

 

‘Yep.’

 

‘Good.’

 

There were so many questions on the tip of his tongue -  _ are you okay that I held your hand? Do you want me to hold it again? Do you want to hang out with me more? Am I reading the situation right? _ But, with the knowledge that Archie and Veronica could arrive any minute, it didn’t seem to be the right time to start that conversation. He hoped Betty understood. 

 

‘Did you get a lot of writing done?’ Betty broke the silence that had been threatening to turn awkward. ‘You must be nearly done?’

 

‘I got a fair bit done. Semicolons whizzing about everywhere.’

 

‘You know, that’s all I know about whatever it is you’re writing - that it’s littered with semicolons. Is there some plot in there too, or is it just a sea of punctuation?’

 

‘A little. It definitely needs tightening.’

 

‘Well, if you want a second pair of eyes to look over it, I did do that publishing internship and I’m more than happy to help. I’ll edit and suggest - but only if you like.’

 

‘I’ll think about it.’ Jughead looked a bit shifty and Betty worried that she’d pushed her luck.  He instantly started backtracking. ‘Sorry - I didn’t mean it like that - Er - It just needs a lot of work before it’s ready to be seen by anyone else other than me. It’s… I don’t know how good it is yet and I don’t want you to think I can’t write.’

 

‘There’s no danger of that, Juggie.’ 

 

His hand was resting on the seat of the booth, between them, and before she could second guess herself, Betty reached down to give it a squeeze. It was only meant to be a momentary gesture, but as she started to pull her hand away he caught it, holding it firmly to extend the moment before letting go again. 

 

‘I’m really glad we’re getting along now, Juggie.’ 

 

Jughead fixed her with a funny look that she couldn’t quite understand. ‘Me too, Betts. Me too.’ 

 

Betty’s phone buzzed then and she groaned when she read the message she’d been sent. Wordlessly, she passed it to Jughead. 

 

**Veronica: Sorry chica, we’re going to have to bail. Archiekins can’t face getting out of bed right now - I’ll just have to satisfy his hunger in other ways… ;)**

 

‘Ew. No, make it go away. You did not need to show me that, Betts! Just because you must suffer Veronica’s oversharing, doesn’t mean I have to.’

 

‘That’s where you’re wrong, Juggie. Sharing is caring.’ Betty put her phone away and shuddered. ‘So… Did you want to order food, or has your appetite disappeared?’

 

‘Do you know me at all? It takes more than scarring text messages to put me off food.’ He nudged her. ‘My appetite should never be doubted, at any time.’

 

‘I should have known. Do you know what you want then?’

 

‘Burger. Obviously. Come on, Betts, you’re not even trying,’ he teased.

 

‘A burger is hardly brunch food.’ Betty raised one eyebrow.

 

‘The fact that this was pitched as a brunch and I accepted is a fact that will be going with me to my grave. I am here for lunch. I do not believe in rolling two meals into one and, quite honestly, I don’t understand how other people don’t see that they are being shortchanged. I mean, it’s a no brainer. Breakfast and lunch, two meals, two opportunities for food. _ Brunch _ \- a smashed avocado and egg on rye can never take the place of breakfast AND lunch, and as a society, we need to stop pretending that it can.’

 

‘I never realised you had such strong opinions on meal naming etiquette! So, you had breakfast already - before coming out for brunch?’ Betty had a tone in her voice that Jughead didn’t entirely trust.

 

‘Well, I didn’t have time. But I wou-’

 

‘So, you are, in fact having just the one meal? At a time which is slightly too late for breakfast, and a touch too early for lunch?’

 

‘You think you’re so clever, don’t you?’ he sighed, but he smiled as he did so.

 

‘I do, as it happens. And you will learn to enjoy the simple pleasure of brunch.’

 

‘Hum. Well, the company’s not too bad, so I reckon I can probably get behind the idea. Maybe.’ Jughead nudged her. 

 

‘Glad to hear it.’ Betty smirked. Jughead had to stop himself staring at her, before he did something stupid like trying to kiss the expression off her face. 

 

Because that would be really stupid. Wouldn’t it?

 

He cleared his throat, to distract himself more than Betty, and steered them back to safer topics. 

 

‘So then, Miss Brunch Expert, what are you going to have?’

 

Betty looked at the menu again, as if it had ever changed in all the years they’d been coming here. ‘Hmm. I should probably have the mushroom omelette, but the strawberry waffles look good...’ she trailed off, a little regretfully. 

 

‘Betts, have the damn waffles.’

 

‘Only if you promise not to tell my mom or sister.’

 

Jughead sighed and Betty looked crestfallen. He quickly tried to remedy to the situation. 

 

‘My lips are sealed and will only open for the J. Jones special burger I’m about to order.’

 

Betty nodded and her mouth pulled into a slight smile. ‘Okay.’

As if by magic, Pop appeared to confirm their order. ‘It’ll be with you in a flash,’ he promised, before disappearing towards the kitchen.

 

‘Pop gives himself away because he can’t resist being helpful. I wouldn’t know he was listening to every word if it wasn’t for the way he comes rushing over as soon as someone starts talking more specifically about their menu choices,’ Jughead remarked. 

 

Betty chewed her lip. ‘I hope he doesn’t listen to everything. Can you imagine what he’s heard if he does?’ She paused. ‘I read a book once - I can’t remember what it was called - where the main character would appear whenever someone said his name. Whatever he’d been doing before, he’d be transported to wherever the person who had said his name was. So, maybe Pop has a version of that, just with food choices instead.’

 

‘You might be onto something there.’ Jughead laughed. ‘Or he’s just nosey. Either or.’ 

 

‘Speaking of books, actually,’ Betty continued, ‘I finished  _ The Killer Among Us _ this morning. Oh my God, Juggie. I did not see that final twist coming. But at the same time, it made perfect sense. I’m going to need to re-read it to spot all the clues I missed first time round.’

 

‘I’d be surprised if you missed any, Nancy Drew.’ Jughead smiled. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed it. If you hadn’t - I’m not sure I’d have ever forgiven you.’ 

 

‘No it was amazing.’ Betty’s face lit up with excitement - Jughead had definitely seen her this animated before, just never when she was talking to him. ‘I need to order some more by that author.’

 

‘LJ Jordan,’ Jughead confirmed. ‘He’s actually coming to Greendale next week. Doing a talk and a signing at the bookstore there. I was going to go, as long as my Bijou shifts don’t clash. Um. Do you want to join me?’

 

Betty beamed. ‘Sounds great. When is it?’

 

‘Wednesday, at two.’ 

 

‘I’m sure I can wriggle out of Register duties, if my mom even wants me in. It’s a date!’ Betty spoke without thinking. 

 

Jughead could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and Betty suddenly realised what she’d said.

 

‘I mean, no, not a date, that’s not what I meant. I just meant, erm. I’ll see you there - or did you want me to drive?’ she stumbled over her words, rushing to speak. 

 

‘No Betts… I’d like that. If it was a da-’

 

At that moment, Pop interrupted them by bringing over their food. Jughead didn’t know if he should say it again, or if he should just move on and talk about something else. Everything seemed to come out wrong when he tried to be nice to Betty. 

 

‘It will be nice,’ he confirmed and smiled at her, before turning his attention to his food.

 

Betty smiled too. She was suddenly acutely aware of how odd it must look to the other people in Pop’s that they were sat on the same side of the booth, not opposite each other. They weren’t to know they’d been stood up by the two people who should be occupying the opposite seats. She wondered if she should have moved when Veronica told her she wasn’t going to make it, but she found she quite liked being next to Jughead. She wouldn’t mind if he closed the small gap between them - but she wasn’t going to initiate that. She was happy where she was.

  
  


Once they’d finished eating and Pop had cleared their plates away, there didn’t seem any further reason to stay. 

 

‘I’ll walk you home, Betts,’ Jughead joked as they slid out of the booth.

 

‘In case I get lost? It’s so far after all, and the way is hazardous.’

 

‘Well, you know. I’m heading this direction anyway. No big deal.’ Jughead shot her one of his boyish grins. 

 

‘As long as it’s not too much bother.’ 

 

If Jughead was a smoother man, he’d be able to work the banter they were sharing into something that could potentially resemble flirting. But, he wasn’t. And he didn’t want to cross a boundary that he wasn’t absolutely sure was going to be welcomed. This was Betty after all - the girl he’d been so cruel to for so long. Why she even tolerated his company was beyond him. 

 

Still, he pushed that to the back of his mind as they continued to walk.

 

It didn’t take them long to get back to Betty and Archie’s street. 

 

‘So, let me know about Wednesday, yeah?’ Jughead reiterated. 

 

Betty smiled. ‘I will. I’m sure it will be fine - I’m looking forward to it.’

 

They both paused, hanging about on the sidewalk outside Archie’s house. Betty was looking at Jughead in a strange way, almost expectant. He stared back at her, wondering what was going on.

 

Was this what people called  _ a moment _ ? 

 

Jughead wasn’t sure. And he was darned if he was going to act on a maybe moment while they were in the vicinity of Alice Cooper - the biggest curtain twitcher he’d ever come across. He had never claimed to be brave, after all. 

 

But he didn’t want to leave it like this, so he awkwardly lunged at Betty, and caught her in a half hug, half pat on the back. When he pulled back, he was almost relieved to see Betty looking as confused and weird as he felt. At least if he was going down, he was dragging her with him. 

 

He cleared his throat and stared at his shoes. ‘So, I’ll - I’ll see ya then,’ he muttered.

 

‘I’ll see you, Juggie.’ 

 

Jughead let himself into Archie’s house, walking straight past Fred, who had evidently been observing the whole thing, and who couldn’t stop his mouth from twitching into a laugh.

 

‘Don’t,’ Jughead said.

 

‘Wouldn’t dream of it, son. Wouldn’t dream of it.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
